


Mine egne meninger

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærligheten, F/F, Fingering, Forelskelse, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Romjula 2018, SKAM Chill Christmas Challenge, Sauna, Smut, Strand, Vennskap, bålpanne, chill at the cabin, grønn vinter, hyttetur, isbading, ja jeg tester fortsatt ut norske tags, juleferie, mer eller mindre canon compliant, overdreven bruk av gjentakelse, venner til kjærester, venner/ hookup til kjærester, vinter, vinter i fjøra, vinter på hytta
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Eva kunne allerede kjenne hjertet banke raskere. Hun visste det var tullete, men med ett bare visste hun at hun kom til å slite med å dele rom med Vilde. Hun kom til å bli gående rundt en feberhet tåke og tenke på Vilde hele helga. Til ingen nytte.Fy faen. Dette kom jo til å bli en helt strålende romjulsferie.





	1. Det blir digg

**Author's Note:**

> Såeh jeg var litt oppsatt på å begynne å poste denne lille historien før 2019 begynner. Derfor er den ikke betalest. Beklager. Men kanskje noen kan like noe av den likevel?! Jeg blir veldig glad for tilbakemeldinger. ❤️ Godt nyttår! ❤️

– Okei, det her begynner å bli latterlig, Jonas, pustet Eva i telefonen. Hun strøk en irriterende hårlokk bak øret og trakk hua lenger ned. – Først så kunne ikke Sana og Yousef komme, og nå kan ikke du heller?

Hun satt på terrassen utenfor hytta og hvilte blikket på fjorden, mens den kjølige vinden rusket henne i håret og hun kunne høre den fjerne lyden av bølgene der nede. Sola skinte og himmelen var knallblå, men hun frøs i vinden. Og Jonas var irriterende seint ute med å melde avbud.

– Hva skjer, egentlig? spurte hun, og unngikk å nevne at dette egentlig hadde vært Jonas sin idé i første omgang. En vennetur på hytta, der de kunne komme seg vekk fra julestress og kav i mellomjula.

– Vi hadde ikke fått plass, uansett, sa Jonas, og stemmen hans hørtes litt fjern ut. – Hvis Sana og Yousef hadde kommet, hadde noen måttet campe i stua. Det er jo bare to rom på den hytta deres.

Eva prøvde å ikke å tenke for mye på akkurat det. Isak og Even kom til å bruke det ene rommet, hvilket betydde at Eva måtte dele det andre med Vilde. Eva kjente et sug i magen.

– Det er plass på hemsen, da, sa hun.

– Ha. For noen som ikke har et snev av klaustrofobi, kanskje. Men uansett så kan jeg ikke bli med denne helga. Sorry.

Eva beit seg i leppa. – Er det på grunn av meg? spurte hun, før hun rakk å tenke seg om.

– Nei. Eller, jo, kanskje litt. På grunn av oss. Men jeg har også andre planer, da. Jeg skal faktisk på deit. Med Iben.

– Iben-Iben? spurte Eva, overrasket. – Fra Nissen?

– Uhm. Ja? Iben Sandberg. Hun gikk i klassen over oss. Jeg tror…

Han tok et dypt åndedrag og Eva kunne høre at han tok sats. – Jeg tror faktisk vi har noe på gang.

Eva pustet ut. Det stakk litt, men slett ikke sånn som det ville ha gjort tidligere. Jonas og hun hadde en lang historie sammen, men det var nettopp kun det de to var. _Historie_. Og gode venner, selvfølgelig.

– Det er bra, Jonas, sa hun. – Jeg er glad for det. Jeg mener det. Iben er kul.

Det var sant. Hun mente det, faktisk. Det var en lettelse å innse det.

– Takk? Tror jeg? svarte Jonas, og hun kunne høre lettelsen i stemmen hans, også. – Unnskyld at jeg var så sein til å si fra. Det bare ble sånn.

– Ha, ja. Når var det du og Iben avtalte den deiten, egentlig?

Jonas bare mumlet noe til svar, og Eva måtte smile. Hun visste det ikke var noen vits i å presse han mer. – Ja, ja, sa hun bare. – Du fikk nå sagt fra til slutt.

– Uhm, ja, sa Jonas. – Men du. Jeg må faktisk stikke. Du får hilse resten av gjengen, da.

– Det skal jeg. Du ser nå sikkert Isak og Even oftere enn meg uansett, men jeg kan si hei.

– Jeg ser ikke Vilde så ofte, da. Menneh... Tror du det skjer noe, forresten?

Eva rynket øyenbrynene og myste mot sola. – Hva da, skjer noe?

– Øh, du har jo fortalt meg om jentecrushet ditt, sa Jonas, og plutselig hørtes han ertende ut. – Husker du ikke det? Den kvelden vi klarte å tømme to vinflasker og du pæssa ut på badet?

Eva kjente at pulsen økte. – Faen, det er ikke noe som heter jentecrush, en gang, Jonas. Det er bare noe folk sier for å gjør forelskelser mellom jenter noe mindre enn det faktisk er!

Det var stille et øyeblikk, men så var Jonas raskt ute. – Ja, jeg mente det ikke _sånn_ , Eva. Sorry.

– Jeg er bifil, Jonas, jeg er ikke en som bare crusher på venninnene mine.

Eva kjente varmen brenne i kinnene. Det hadde tatt henne en god stund å finne ut hvem hun var og hva hun ville, men da hun endelig fant ut av det, ble det viktig for henne at de som visste respekterte det.

– Eva, jeg vet jo det! Jeg må da vel få lov til å erte deg litt, vel? Men, okei. Unnskyld. Jeg tenkte ikke. Og jeg mener det, faktisk - kanskje det endelig skjer noe med dere to? Det er i så fall på tide.

Eva sukket. Dette var bare så _feil_ , på så mange måter. Det var vanskelig nok å sortere følelsene hun hadde for Vilde, om ikke eksen hennes også skulle blande seg inn. – Kan du gi deg, Jonas? Vilde og jeg er bare venner.

– Ja, ja.

Han hørtes nesten litt oppgitt ut. Eva tenkte tilbake på den gangen hun fortalte han om Vilde. Hun husket ikke alt, men hun husket nok til å bli flau. – Ble du ikke sjalu? Da jeg sa hvordan jeg følte det? At jeg liker jenter, også?

Det var stille et øyeblikk. Så endelig: – Nei, ikke egentlig. Jeg tror jeg innerst inne visste det. Jeg hadde jo sett deg og Vilde hooke på fester før. Pluss at det var ganske tydelig at du var åpen for det meste, du kommenterte jo fine jenter like ofte som jeg gjorde da vi hadde pause.

– Vi hadde ikke pause da jeg fortalte deg om Vilde.

– Nei. Men vi hadde det så bra, akkurat da, så jeg var skråsikker på at vi ville være sammen for evig. Jeg mener, det hadde vært det samme om du fortalte meg om en gutt du pleide å like.

– Sant, det, sa Eva i et langt pust. – Vel, det er lenge siden. Og _nei_ , jeg tror ikke det skjer noe. Herregud, jeg ville aldri ødelegge alt bare fordi jeg liker henne. Du forstår det, sant?

– Joda. Jeg gir meg, Eva, du får finne ut hva du selv vil.

Om det bare hadde vært så enkelt. Eva klarte ikke å holde tilbake et lite fnys.

– Jeg er sikker på at det går greit, sa Jonas. – Dere må kose dere, da!

– Takk. Dere og.

Eva la på og lente seg tilbake i hagestolen. Det var kanskje ikke var så rart at Jonas meldte avbud. En ting var at han hadde en deit, men Eva var klar over at hun og Jonas nok trengte litt tid fra hverandre, selv om de var gode venner. Hun kom til å slappe mye mer av nå når hun ikke trengte å tenke på Jonas.

Hun stirret på sjøen nedenfor. Etter bilturen fra Oslo, hadde hun allerede funnet en slags fred her – på denne lille plassen midt i ingenting, halvveis gjemt i skogen. Det var jo ingen overraskelse, da. Hun følte alltid at hun fikk roen her. Det var ikke mye snø å skryte av. Her ved sjøen var det nesten aldri mye av det. De skulle nok få en trivelig juleferie, likevel. Planen hadde opprinnelig vært at både Isak, Even, Sana, Yousef, Eva, Jonas og Vilde skulle komme. Nå ble de visst bare fire.

– Yo, hva skjer? Isak’s stemme var rusten bak henne.

Eva snudde seg og smilte, men unngikk å svare. – Hvor er Even?

Isak slengte seg ned ved siden av henne. Han så uforskammet frisk ut, med kinn som var røde av vinterlufta. – Jeg overtalte han til å pakke ut. Det er liksom alltid jeg som driver og orger alt mulig, på tide at han bidrar.

Eva hevet et øyenbryn. – Oj, såpass.

Isak lo kort og gned seg i ansiktet. – Slapp av, det er bare det at jeg stresser litt for tida. Tramper i motbakke på jobben og med mamma og ja… alt. Så da går det utover humøret. Even er det beste som har skjedd meg, du vet jo det. Han er bare ikke sånn fantastisk organisert. Han klarte til og med å glemme mobilladeren! Jeg fatter det ikke.

Eva måtte smile. Isak var ganske skjønn i grunnen. Selv når han var frustrert. Og hun var ikke urolig for Isak og Even en plass. De hadde vært gjennom langt verre ting.

Isak la merke til smilet hennes og så plutselig beskjemmet ut. – Even har mye som stresser han akkurat nå også, da. Prosjekter og greier. Og så har han noen prøver han stresser med å rette. Er ikke så rart at han surrer.

– Så han surrer og du stresser. Godt med en hyttetur, da.

– Ja, det er digg, sa Isak og holdt blikket hennes. – Men hva skjer, egentlig? Snakka du med noen?

– Ja… sukket Eva. – Jonas kan ikke komme. Og han er lovlig sent ute med å gi beskjed, som vanlig.

Isak nikket langsomt. – Kjipt.

Han så ikke overrasket ut i det hele tatt. Eva stirret på han. – _Fy faen, Isak!_ Du visste det!

– Vel, Jonas kan ha nevnt noe, sa Isak med et skuldertrekk. – Jeg tenkte ikke at det var så viktig. Det er jo fullt nok som det er her.

– Vi har hemsen.

Isak bare lettet på et øyenbryn. – Har _du_ tenkt å sove på hemsen?

Eva fnyste. Hun visste at han visste at hun ikke var spesielt glad i  små og trange rom. – Kanskje ikke, sa hun.

– Tenkte meg det, gliste Isak. – Såeh. Når kommer Vilde, da?

– Snart. Hun ville ta bussen, sa hun.

Eva skiftet stilling og kjente at hun frøys på ryggen. Shit, det var egentlig for kaldt å sitte her ute nå. Og hun kjente at hun var nervøs for å se Vilde igjen. Ikke at hun egentlig hadde noe å være nervøs for, annet enn sine egne forvirrede følelser. Vilde var fortsatt like kul som hun alltid hadde vært. Hun var akkurat like morsom, ærgjerrig og latterlig energisk (Eva var fascinert av alle de fantastiske arrangementene hun hadde fikset opp igjennom årene) og hun var veldig søt. Egentlig mer søt enn hun var sjarmerende, men _veldig_ søt. Eva hadde alltid likt henne, og noen ganger hadde hun lurt på hva Vilde så i typer som for eksempel William. Magnus hadde jo vært flere hakk bedre, men han virket nesten _for_ bra. Eva hatet å innrømme det, men hun visste at Magnus hadde vært en viktig støtte for Vilde ganske lenge. Vilde ble bare litt avhengig av han. Eller, de ble avhengige av hverandre. De to var visst fortsatt gode venner, da, selv om det var et par måneder siden de slo opp med hverandre.

Eva dyttet tankene vekk og så opp. Da hun møtte blikket til Isak, la hun merke til et kalkulerende uttrykk i ansiktet hans, samtidig som han hadde et lite smil rundt munnen.

Akkurat da hørte de et velkjent _hallooo_ , og Vilde kom rundt hjørnet av hytta. Eva stirret på henne, på det lyse håret som flagret rundt ansiktet, og det store smilet som spredte seg i ansiktet. Eva kunne allerede kjenne hjertet banke raskere. Hun visste det var tullete, men med ett bare _visste_ hun at hun kom til å slite med å dele rom med Vilde. Hun kom til å bli gående rundt en feberhet tåke og tenke på Vilde hele helga. Til ingen nytte.

 _Fy faen._ Dette kom jo til å bli en helt strålende romjulsferie.


	2. Jeg har med vin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva lager gløgg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her er kapittel to! Dette er en ganske kort sak, så jeg regner med at jeg kommer til å poste ganske jevnt. Siden jeg var overmodig og begynte å poste denne greia før noen andre hadde lest gjennom den, blir jeg veldig glad for tilbakemeldinger om ting jeg har gått glipp av i farten (jeg blir i grunnen alltid glad for konstruktiv kritikk, uansett). <3 <3 <3

I det øyeblikket Vilde kom bort til dem, begynte det å snø, noen forsiktige fjon som samlet seg i håret hennes, og på øyevippene hennes og de røde kinnene. Da hun smilte, kjente Eva det velkjente suget i magen med en gang. 

– Hei! sa Vilde. – Der er dere jo! Så hvor har dere gjemt kjærestene?

– Hei! Eva reiste seg opp og smilte stort. – Hvordan går det? Har jo vært en evighet siden sist! 

– Et par måneder, kanskje, sa Vilde. Eva klarte ikke å la være å gi henne en varm klem. Vilde luktet fantastisk; noe søtt som Eva ikke klarte å plassere.

Isak var kul og mumlet et – Halla, mens han ga Vilde en kjapp klem. – Even er inne og pakker ut. 

Vilde så på Eva. – Og Jonas?    
  
– Ja, altså… Jonas kommer visst ikke, sa Eva, og trakk på skuldrene. – Men du vil sikkert finne ut hvor du skal ligge?

– Ja, det var lurt. Og så trenger jeg å få noe varmt i kroppen. Det er så kaldt!

– Jeg kan lage litt gløgg til oss? foreslo Eva. – Jeg har med vin.

Hun merket at Vilde så raskt på henne, men prøvde å ikke å tenke så mye på hva det blikket betydde. 

– Ja, takk, det høres supert ut, sa Vilde.

– Tror jeg foretrekker øl, sa Isak. – Menneh, jeg bør sjekke ut om Even finner ut av det der med å pakke ut. 

Han snurret rundt og forsvant inn i hytta og mot rommet deres. 

Eva og Vilde smilte til hverandre. Så fulgte Eva Vilde inn. – Jeg er redd du og jeg må dele rom, sa hun. – Hvis du ikke heller vil sove på hemsen, da?

Vilde blunket. – Øh, nei, jeg… Jeg tror ikke jeg vil ligge på en hems. Det går fint å dele. 

– Bra! sa Eva og prøvde å virke uberørt av det hele. Dette skulle gå helt fint.

Eva gikk inn i den lille kjøkkenkroken for å fikse gløgg mens Vilde fant seg til rette. En kort stund senere, da kjøkkenkroken oste av julekrydder og rødvin, var Vilde tilbake, og hun satte seg på en av kjøkkenstolene. Hun hadde fått på seg noen raggsokker og en tykk genser som så myk ut. – Lukter godt, sa hun og smilte. 

– Mm. Så, hvordan går det? spurte Eva mens hun fant noen julekopper i skapet. – Trives du? Jeg mener, jeg vet du har vært ute og reist, men nå er det vel tilbake til skolebenken? 

– Ja… Jeg vet ikke helt, sa Vilde. – Jeg liker juss, men det er litt mye pugging. Og noen av studentene er liksom litt høye på pæra. 

Eva nikket. – Slitsomt. 

– Jeg tror jeg valgte rett, da. Og du da? Trives du fortsatt med friåret?

– Uhm, det er litt kjedelig, innrømmet Eva. – Å bo hjemme med mamma og jobbe i butikk er liksom ikke det mest spennende i verden. Men jeg tjener jo noen kroner, i alle fall. Og så får jeg tid til å finne ut hva jeg vil.

– Det er sant. 

Eva serverte Vilde en rykende varm kopp med gløgg og Vilde smilte bredt. Hun tok en forsiktig slurk. – Takk. Mmm. Kjempegodt. 

Eva smilte fornøyd og tok en liten slurk fra sin egen kopp, kjente hvordan varmen spredte seg i kroppen. 

– Dette blir koselig, da! nynnet Vilde. – Jeg føler liksom at jeg har rykket opp et hakk, når jeg blir invitert med på denne turen. 

Eva skottet på henne. – Hva mener du, rykket opp et hakk?

Vilde slapp ut pusten langsomt. Hun så nesten flau ut. – Nei… Jeg vet ikke. Noen ganger føler jeg meg bare litt uttafor, antar jeg. 

– Hvordan da?

Vilde tok en ny slurk, tenkte litt. – Det begynte vel allerede da vi begynte med russebussen og de greiene der. Det tok lang tid før jeg følte at jeg var en i gjengen. Jeg kan fortsatt huske hvordan Sana pleide å hysje på meg. Hysje på meg, faktisk! 

Eva måtte trekke på smilebåndet. – Vel du var ganske frekk mot Sana, også da.

Vilde smilte og rynket på nesa, og så sånn irriterende søt ut. – Jo da, jeg ser den. Jeg var bare så utrolig usikker den gangen. Som da Noora sa at hun ble med oss fordi hun ville bli kjent med deg, Sana og Chris. Ikke meg. Det virket som dere alle passet så godt sammen. Og så var det meg, da. 

Eva rynket øyenbrynene. – Men du er en del av oss, Vilde, du vet det, sant? Du er en av mine aller nærmeste venner. 

Vilde ble litt rød i kinnene. – Jo da. Bare. Jeg vet ikke. Av og til føles det ikke sånn. Kanskje det bare fordi jeg er singel og sånn akkurat nå, mens alle andre har noen. Får meg til å føle meg litt som et femte hjul på vogna, igjen.

– Øh,  _ jeg  _ er ikke sammen med noen? spurte Eva forvirret.

Vilde så om mulig enda mer forvirret ut. – Hva med Jonas, da? 

Eva måtte nesten le. – Vi slo opp for et halvt år siden, Vilde. Du vet jo det!

– Ja, men, Vilde blunket, og blunket igjen. – Dere holder jo alltid på sånn, fram og tilbake. Jeg trodde…

– Vel, vi er ikke sammen lenger. Jonas skal på deit, med Iben faktisk. Det er derfor han ikke kan komme.

Vilde satte de store øynene i henne. – Serr? Hva syns du om det, da? 

Eva tenkte seg om litt. Hun visste at hun ofte hadde vært kjapp til å si at alt var fint før, når det slett ikke var det. Denne gangen ville hun være sikker, så hun prøvde å kjenne etter om det var et uns av sjalusi å hente noe sted. Det var ingenting. Hun smilte. – Jeg syns det er fint, sa hun. – Jeg tror faktisk endelig Jonas og jeg har fått hverandre ut av systemet. Prøvd det skikkelig, hvis du skjønner. 

– Så bra. 

Vilde drakk mer av gløggen men de blå øynene hennes lyste som om hun smilte.  _ Fy faen _ , så fin hun var. 

Eva stirret ned i sin egen kopp og forsøkte å samle seg. Å være såpass tett på Vilde over lengre tid kunne bli litt vanskelig. 

Hun visste at det ikke var noen vits i å tenke på Vilde på den måten. Helt siden hun først møtte Vilde hadde hun kjent en slags tiltrekning. Eller, først hadde hun vært ganske irritert på Vilde, for å være ærlig. Det var liksom Noora som virket så kul og på plass og alt som Eva ønsket å være. Men etter hvert var det som om Eva kom mer og mer under huden på Vilde, og det ble bare umulig å glemme henne. Problemet var bare at selv om de hadde kysset på noen fester (herregud, som de hadde klint noen ganger), hadde Vilde aldri vist interesse for noe mer. En kveld da de gikk siste året på Nissen, og de satt og pratet utover natta, hadde Eva tatt mot til seg og spurt Vilde om hun noen gang hadde tenkt på å ha sex med ei jente. 

Vilde hadde sett på henne, med de store blå bambi-øynene sine, og sa at hun ikke gjorde sånt. Så det. 

Det var jo klar melding. 

– Så hvordan blir det? sa en dyp stemme, og Even kom inn i rommet, tett fulgt av Isak. Begge var kledd i strikkegensere og så uforskammet kjekke ut. Even smilte et av de strålende smilene sine. – Skal vi fikse noe å spise, eller har dere tenkt å fortsette på kun gløgg og vin resten av kvelden?

– Tror kanskje mat er en god ide, lo Vilde, og ga Even en klem. 

Eva ga han en klem, hun også. Kjente en liten duft av sjampo og røyk og tillot seg å nyte varmen i omfavnelsen. Even var en fin fyr, Isak hadde mer flaks enn han fortjente. 

_ Nei, han fortjente det _ , korrigerte hun seg selv. Alle fortjente å finne en som var rett for dem. Dessuten var Isak en innmari fin fyr, han også. Sånn bak den kjepphøye fasaden han satte opp noen ganger. 

Gløggen må ha hatt en virkning, for hun kjente at hun slappet av litt. Hun smilte til Vilde. – Gutta har lovet meg å stå for middagen. 

– Digg, smilte Vilde.

– Det er chill, sa Even.Han la armen rundt Isak.

– Jas. Så lenge dere dekker på bordet, sa Isak. – Forresten, hvor er det øl?

 


	3. Er jo ikke akkurat noe vi ikke har gjort før?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har fått hjelp! Amfelia forbarmet seg over meg og min impulsive posting og leste gjennom teksten for meg! Tusen tusen takk, det var skikkelig nyttig! Og her kommer altså kapittel 3. Det blir gløgg og rødvin og ting skjer. Uhm. Det er litt eksplisitt.

Gutta viste seg å kunne lage riktig god mat. De serverte visst noe marokkansk-inspirert som fikk jentene til å lovprise dem. Hele gjengen spiste og drakk og Eva sørget for at alle hadde  rikelig med øl, gløgg og vin. Hun trengte den lille brisen for å slappe av litt, og da fikk de alle sammen være litt brisne. 

Faktisk virket det som det løsnet stemningen for alle.

– Det er ingen som tror det, men det er vanligvis Isak som er best på kjøkkenet, smilte Even etter at de hadde fortært gryta guttene hadde laget. 

– Å ja? spurte Vilde nysgjerrig. 

– Jepp. Jeg er god på å fikse egg og kan lage noen ganske herlige selvkomponerte gryter, men Isak er den som klarer å time logistikken når vi skal ha søndagsmiddag. Han går så metodisk til verks. 

– Metodisk, fnyste Isak. – Er jo bare det at jeg følger oppskriftene, da. 

– Bare, bare, lo Even, og dultet i Isak. – Det er godt vi begge har ting vi er gode til.

Isak rødmet litt og gav Even et kyss. – Sant det. Du har dine sider.

Eva så på dem, møtte Vildes øyne og smilte. Vilde smilte også. Isak og Even var litt sånn ufordragelig forelska noen ganger, men de var innmari søte sammen. Litt som et ektepar, kanskje. Eva skulle gjerne ønske hun hadde noe sånt. Det var altfor lenge siden hun hadde noen å være med på den måten. 

Etter middagen tok Vilde og Eva oppvasken, og de måtte pent gjøre det på gamlemåten. Såpe i kummen og hele pakka. Vilde virket ikke å ha noe imot å tørke. 

– Det er litt sånn zen dette, sa hun, og smilte til Eva. – Jeg blir alltid så rolig når jeg må vaske opp.

Det smilet gjorde alltid Eva så mo i knærne. Men hun smilte tilbake. – Så kult, da. Har dere hytte, forresten? spurte hun. – Sånn at du får sjansen til å få litt sånn zenfølelse iblant?

Vilde ristet på hodet. – Nei, men vi hadde ikke oppvaskmaskin i den første leiligheten vi bodde i. Og siden det så har det jo noen ganger hendt at jeg har vasket koppene, selv om vi har maskin. Jeg liker det, bare.

Eva måtte le litt. – Du kan få komme å ta oppvasken min når som helst, sa hun. 

Vilde bare smilte. Blikket hennes hadde et underlig lys som ikke Eva klarte helt å tolke. – Du må kanskje være forsiktig med hva du lover. 

Eva skulle til å spørre hva hun mente, men så hørte de rabalder fra stua, og det var glemt. Etter oppvasken tok de med seg vinglassene inn i stua og spilte en runde med Settlers med Isak og Even. Eva kjente fort at rødvinen gjorde henne svært lite strategisk, og hun tapte så det sang.

– Jeg vet det er en klisje, men betyr det ikke hell i kjærlighet, da? spurte Vilde. 

Eva kunne ikke holde tilbake et fnys. – Ser det sånn ut?

– Dagen er ikke over ennå, flirte Isak. – Hvem vet hva som kan skje?

Eva kjente at hun ble rød i kinnene. Hintet ikke Isak litt vel mye akkurat nå? Hvis han fortsatte sånn, kom Vilde til å forstå alt og så kom alt til å være over. 

– Ikke kødd, sa hun bare. 

Isak gliste, men Even dunket han i siden og han hentet seg inn igjen uten at Vilde så ut til å merke noen ting. 

De ryddet vekk spillet etter at Isak hadde vunnet med brask og bram. Isak ble ganske så høy på seg selv etterpå, og krevde kyss fra Even i premie. Kyssene deres utviklet seg raskt til å bli mer hooking enn kyss, og Eva konstaterte at guttene nok også var påseilet av all drikken. 

Hun kikket raskt på Vilde, som stirret oppslukt på Isak og Even. 

Eva prøvde å ikke tenke på at hun godt kunne tenke seg å kysse Vilde. 

Stillheten i rommet ble plagsom og Eva visste ikke hvor hun skulle se. Hun så ut gjennom vinduet og nippet til vinglasset, kjente varmen spre seg i kroppen. Det var mørkt ute, men hun kunne likevel skimte at snøen falt tett der ute nå, noe helt annet enn det grå sluddet i oslogatene. I morgen tidlig kom det garantert til å være borte. Var ofte sånn her ved sjøen. 

Noen prikket henne på ryggen. Eva snudde seg og møtte det gråblå blikket til Vilde og det kjentes som hun falt. Hun rødmet og smilte raskt. – Går det fint?

– Ja da, smilte Vilde. – Mer vin?

– Takk, sa Eva og rakte fram glasset. Akkurat nå var hun veldig glad hun hadde noe å holde seg fast i.

Vilde fylte opp glasset og satt seg nærmere, søkte Eva med blikket igjen. 

Eva kjente at suget i magen ikke ville gi seg. Hun lurte på om Vilde noen ganger kunne føle det samme. Vilde hadde jo sagt at hun ikke gjorde sånt, men Eva hadde noen ganger lurt, likevel. Det var noe med måten Vilde så på henne noen ganger. Som om hun hadde noe hun ville si, men ikke turte. 

Eva ble var at Vilde satt veldig nært. Hun kunne kjenne varmen fra kroppen hennes der de satt tett sammen i sofaen. Det hele var ganske distraherende, plutselig var Eva hyperbevisst på seg selv, på hvordan hun satt og hvordan hun pustet. Varmen fra kroppen til Vilde var for mye, og når skulle egentlig Isak og Even slutte å kline? 

Vilde romsterte litt og fant et teppe. – Vil du også ha litt av teppet? spurte hun.

Eva nikket stumt, og Vilde ga henne en del av teppet til å bre over beina. 

De satt under det samme teppet og det føltes tett, intimt. Eva klarte knapt å røre en muskel. Hun visste hun måtte skjerpe seg, Vilde ville jo bare være hyggelig. 

Vilde lente seg nærmere. – Jeg begynner å bli skikkelig brisen, hvisket hun, og pusten hennes var varm mot nakken.

Eva kjente en skjelving gå gjennom kroppen. Vilde brisen. Vilde full. Vilde tett inntil. Eva prøvde alt hun kunne å ikke tenke på det de noen gang gjorde når de var fulle.

Det var vanskelig å sitte stille. Hun sukket og snudde seg, og møtte akkurat blikket til Vilde. Vilde rødmet. Det var akkurat nok til at Eva i et øyeblikk følte seg modig. Hun tok en slurk av vinen for ekstra mot. – Er det ikke urettferdig at bare guttene får hooke? spurte hun, og prøvde å gjøre stemmen lett. 

– Jo, veldig, sa Vilde. Hun tok en slurk av glasset sitt og satte det på bordet. – Men... Vi kan jo kysse, vi også. Hvis du vil?

Eva stirret på henne. – Kan vi? 

– Ja? sa Vilde og trakk på skuldrene. – Er jo ikke akkurat noe vi ikke har gjort før?

Eva nikket. Satte fra seg sitt eget vinglass og måtte konsentrere seg for å ikke skjelve på hånda. Shit, dette skjedde virkelig. Det ville bare være et kyss, så klart, ingenting mer, men det ville være verdt det. Verdt det å kunne kjenne Vildes myke lepper en gang til.

Eva lente seg fram, grep Vilde om nakken, presset henne nærmere og kjente smaken og pusten hennes. Vildes lepper var myke, våte, og varmen strømmet gjennom Eva, fikk henne til å ville være  _ nærmere, nærmere. _

Og Vilde var myk og varm mot henne. – Du kysser skikkelig godt, Eva, mumlet hun, og fniste litt. Det var tydelig at vinen hadde virket ganske godt.

Eva måtte holde tilbake et lavt stønn og det kom en rar lyd fra halsen. – Det gjør du også, Vilde, hvisket hun, og tillot seg å late som hun var mer brisen enn hun var. – Du smaker så godt.

Vilde slapp ut et skjelvende sukk og smilte mellom kyssene.

Eva sendte et raskt blikk bort til gutta, men Isak og Even virket å være oppslukt av hverandre. Vildes lepper og tunge gjorde Eva svimmel og ør, og hun kunne ikke slippe tanken på å føle mer av Vilde, få henne nærmere. Før hun fikk tenkt seg om hadde hun plutselig strukket ut hånda under teppet og lagt den på låret til Vilde. Vilde stirret på henne. 

_ Shit _ , tenkte Eva.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _ Hun gikk for langt. De snakket om å  _ kysse _ , ikke tafse på hverandre. Akkurat idet hun skulle til å trekke hånda beskjemmet tilbake og gjemme seg på rommet resten av hytteturen, kjente hun ei hånd lete seg fram under teppet. 

Det var et smil i de blå øynene til Vilde. Et ertende smil. Hånda hennes la seg varmt over Evas, før den gled over armen hennes og til låret. Varmen strømmet gjennom Eva og hun bare måtte kysse Vilde igjen. Hun måtte gjemme seg litt i den myke smaken av Vilde. 

Eva svelget tungt. Kastet et raskt blikk bort til gutta igjen. Isak og Even virket som de var på vei ut av sofaen. 

Isak møtte Eva’s blikk, smilte litt. 

Et øyeblikk var Eva forvirret over at han ikke terget dem for å ha tungene i munnen på hverandre, men så kom hun på at 1) mange hadde sett Eva og Vilde kysse før, og 2) Isak visste at hun crushet på Vilde. 

– Ser ut som dere koser dere, sa Isak bare. – Men vi må gå og legge oss. 

– Allerede? spurte Vilde, litt åndeløst. Hånda hennes var fortsatt på låret til Eva, men godt skjult under teppet. 

– Ja, sorry, jenter, smile Even bredt og dro Isak etter seg mot rommet. – Ses i morgen! Dere får feste for oss begge, da! 

Eva og Vilde satt der og så på hverandre, tett sammen under teppet, med hendene på hverandre. 

_ Vi kan ikke stoppe nå _ , tenkte Eva. Hun skulle i alle fall gjøre sitt for at de ikke stoppet med det første. – Vi kan vel kysse litt til, mumlet hun, og dro Vilde nærmere og kysset henne igjen. Vilde virket ikke motvillig i det hele tatt. Tvert i mot. Hun åpnet munnen lett og møtte henne med lepper og tunge. 

– Ja, litt, til, sukket Vilde, og lot hendene gli overalt, over armene, puppene, lårene. Eva presset seg nærmere, nærmere, og teppet havnet i en krøll ved beina deres. 

Akkurat da Eva startet å kjenne seg modig, da hun kjente at hun kanskje kunne våge å la hendene gli tettere over Vilde, da ga telefonen hennes fra seg et pling. 

De skvatt fra hverandre og så på hverandre. Plutselig var øyeblikket over. Eva følte seg skyldig. Som om hun hadde utnyttet Vilde på en eller annen måte. Hva Vilde følte, var ikke godt å si. 

Eva plukket opp telefonen. – Øh, bare melding fra Noora, sukket hun. – Hun hilser og sier vi må kose oss.

Vilde nikket. Hun tok en dyp slurk fra vinglasset sitt. – Ja. Akkurat. Hyggelig. 

Så. Det var det. Eva prøvde å smile litt. – Øh, jeg antar vi bør legge oss, vi også?

– Ja, nikket Vilde. – God idé. Ny dag i morgen og alt det der.  

De ryddet opp etter seg og ruslet inn på soverommet de skulle dele. I rødvinsrusen hadde Eva glemt helt at hun skulle dele rom med Vilde, men nå ble hun smertelig klar over det hele. Hvordan skulle hun klare å skjule at hun crushet på Vilde? Hun prøvde å late som ingenting da hun gikk på badet, pusset tennene og skiftet til nattskjorte. Om ikke annet hadde rutinene en beroligende effekt. 

Da Eva gikk inn på rommet for å finne senga si, forsvant Vilde som et lyn på badet. Eva lente seg tilbake i senga og prøvde å slappe av. Det var ikke så lett. Men hun hadde vært på nok overnattinger i sitt liv til at hun visste hvordan hun kunne late som at alt var bra.

– Fant du det du trengte? spurte hun da Vilde endelig kom inn i rommet. Vilde hadde på seg en sånn skikkelig søt nattkjole, men Eva passet godt på å ikke se så nøye på henne. – Håndkle og sånt?

– Å ja da, sa Vilde og smilte. – Prøver du å fortelle meg at jeg trenger en dusj?

Eva måtte le. – Nei da. Jeg tenkte bare at jeg skulle være litt sånn vertinne. Når jeg er her glemmer jeg på en måte det. Jeg innbiller meg liksom at alle bare føler seg hjemme her.

Vilde satte seg oppi senga si. – Vel, det har du egentlig rett i, sa hun. – Jeg føler meg veldig hjemme her. 

– Fint. 

Vilde nikket. – Ja, sa hun og ble stille et øyeblikk. Hun hutret. – Det er litt kaldt her inne, da. Jeg orker ikke en gang tanken på å ha på meg den kalde dyna. Er du vant til å sove så kaldt?

– Ja, er ikke du?

– Næh, jeg pleier nå å ha det litt varmere. 

Vilde nølte litt. Stillheten i rommet var øredøvende mens de så på hverandre. Så trakk Vilde pusten og smilte. – Ehem. Jeg kan ikke stjele litt av varmen din da? 

Det var en varhet i stemmen hennes som gjorde at noe trakk seg sammen i Eva. Hjertet hennes begynte å hamre i brystet. – Jo da. Denne senga er jo ganske stor, så... Det går fint. Men ta med dyna di, da! 

Vilde smilte bredt og tok med seg dyna over i Evas seng. 

_ Ikke noe problem _ , tenkte Eva,  _ nei da _ . 

Men da Vilde akte seg nærmere for å stjele litt kroppsvarme, kjente Eva hjertet stoppe i halsen. Vilde var så varm, og myk, og Eva skulle ønske hun kunne drukne i armene hennes. 

Vilde la armen rundt midjen hennes og stakk nesen inn i halsgropen hennes. – Så varm du er, mumlet hun. – Jeg må bare stjele litt av varmen din. Er det greit?

– Ja da, kvekket Eva. – Greit det.

Inni henne holdt alt på å eksplodere. Alt var så varmt, og mykt, og det var som om lufta dirret rundt dem. Hvordan hun i det hele tatt skulle klare å sove, ante hun ikke.

Men så akte Vilde seg ennå nærmere. – Mm… du lukter så godt, mumlet hun. Og Eva trodde hun skulle svime av da Vilde spurte: – Kan jeg få ta på deg litt?

Hånda hennes strøk over magen til Eva, og Eva hev etter pusten. Skjedde dette virkelig?

– Øh, ja, du kan det, hvisket hun. 

Sakte begynte Vilde å bevege hånda si nedover mot Evas skritt. Eva visste ikke hvor hun skulle gjøre av seg. Hun så inn i Vildes gråblå øyne og strøk hånda over armen til Vilde mens hun lot Vilde finne seg fram. 

Vilde stoppet et øyeblikk nølende før Eva kunne kjenne fingrene hennes gli på innsiden av trusa. Eva klarte ikke å la være å trekke raskt etter pusten, presset ryggen ned i senga og skjøv hoftene fram. Eva våget seg til å la hendene gli over Vildes armer, mage. 

Hun hadde lyst til å gjøre det samme med Vilde, men Vildes fingre virket å stoppe all hjernekapasitet, og Eva klarte bare å fokusere på fingrene som gled ned i trusa hennes. Hun kunne høre at Vilde slapp et pust akkurat idet hun lot to fingre gli inn mellom Evas kjønnslepper, og Eva kjente at hun var så våt at hun nesten ble flau.

I stedet smilte hun skjelvende til Vilde, og kjente varmen brenne i ansiktet. Vilde så konsentrert ut. Fokusert. Hun beveget fingrene sakte opp og ned mellom kjønnsleppene hennes. Eva hadde lyst til å klynke idet Vilde rolig begynte å stikke dem inn i henne. Eva spente ryggen og møtte bevegelsene til Vilde. Med ett hadde hun ingen kontroll, hun kjente hvordan munnen åpnet seg og hun stønnet svakt. Hun rykket til da Vilde rolig tok fingrene ut av henne igjen og lot dem gli over klitoris. 

Eva prøvde å konsentrere seg om å stryke hendene over Vilde, men Vildes fingre var så varme og gode, det brant og pulserte så godt der nede og Eva klarte ikke å fokusere på noe annet. Hun klamret seg til Vilde i stedet, kysset henne med åpen munn der hun kom til. Vilde stakk fingrene inni Eva igjen, lengre denne gangen, en smule hardere. Så bevegde Vilde hånda si i sirkler inni henne og Eva var så våt og klar, og hun rakk akkurat å tenke at  _ nå, nå _ , da Vilde stakk fingrene inn en gang til, og Eva kom, det strømmet gjennom henne, over Vildes hånd.  _ Herregud _ , så godt. 

Både pusten og stemmen hennes skalv da hun endelig kjente at hun kunne klare å fokusere på Vilde. – Kan jeg også? spurte hun, og Vilde nikket raskt, med store øyne låst i blikket hennes. 

Eva lot hånda gli opp under nattkjolen til Vilde og fant trusa, snek seg innenfor. Vilde sukket da Eva lot fingrene gli over myke krøller og inn i det våte. Eva kunne kjenne hvordan Vilde strammet seg rundt fingrene hennes, og hun begynte sakte å la fingrene gli ut og inn. 

Vildes munn åpnet seg og leppene hennes var så fristende. Eva kunne ikke la være å smake. Det var lepper, det var salt og vått og mykt og Vildes hender var overalt på henne, på rumpa, ryggen, armene. 

Eva fortsatte å gni fingrene mot Vilde, prøvde å sirkle forsiktig rundt klitoris og inni henne. Vilde stønnet og sukket. – Så godt, mumlet hun. – Men du trenger ikke å stresse, altså, jeg pleier ikke å komme så ofte. 

Eva stoppet opp.  _ Pleier ikke å komme?  _

– Hva da? spurte hun. – Du har jo alltid skrytt av de fantastiske orgasmene dine? 

Vilde rødmet. – Ja, vel, jeg har kanskje overdrevet litt. Det har skjedd noen ganger, men ikke så ofte. Jeg klarer liksom ikke å slappe av så lett. 

Eva nikket. – Okei. Null stress. Er det godt nå, eller vil du at jeg skal slutte?

– Ikke slutt, sa Vilde raskt. 

– Okei. Jeg prøver litt, og så sier du fra når det ikke er bra lenger, okei? 

Vilde så på henne. – Okei. 

Eva beit seg i leppa, tenkte. – Liker du best når jeg liksom stikker fingrene inn eller når jeg gnir på klitten? Eller begge deler?

Vilde svelgte. – Jeg vet ikke. I begynnelsen er Fiffi litt sånn skvetten, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener? 

_ Fiffi.  _ Eva passet godt på å ikke fortrekke en mine. 

– Da er det best å være forsiktig, fortsatte Vilde. – Men etter ei stund trengs det liksom mer press? Og mer inni?

– Ja, nikket Eva. Det gav faktisk mening. – Og nå? hvordan er det nå?

Vilde var rød i kinnene. – Mer press, mumlet hun. 

Okei. Det kunne Eva definitivt være med på. – Hva om du snur deg på magen? spurte hun. – Kan være jeg får til å komme dypere inn med fingrene, da. 

Vilde strålte mot henne. – Å ja, jeg liker å ligge på magen. 

_ Å, herregud.  _ Eva kjente at hun begynte å bli kåt igjen. Men hun hadde noe hun ville prøve først.

Vilde snudde seg rundt og Eva dro forsiktig av henne trusa. Lot hendene hvile et øyeblikk mot de runde hoftene. Så stakk hun sakte pekefingeren og langefingeren dypt inn i Vilde og lot ringefingeren stimulere klitoris.  

Vilde stønnet. – Herregud, åh. 

Okei. Det virket som om Eva var på rett spor. Hun lente seg fram over Vilde, lente pannen mot skulderen hennes mens hun lot hånda stemple inn i henne. 

Vilde åpnet beina så Eva kunne komme lettere til. Hun skjøv imot og presset så hardt rundt fingrene at det nesten gjorde vondt. Stønnene hennes gikk raskere og raskere før hun plutselig ble stille, rolig, som om det var stille før stormen. Og så strammet hun til rundt fingrene og kom med en lang ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, og hun skalv lett under Eva.

Eva trakk hånda forsiktig til seg mens Vilde pustet fort. Vilde snudde seg rundt og smilte bredt. Kinnene var røde og varme, huden skinte. – Shit, jeg kom! 

– Ja, det gjorde du, gliste Eva, ikke så lite stolt. Hun lente seg inntil Vilde og kysset henne. 

Vilde kysset henne ivrig tilbake. – Herregud, jeg kan ikke helt skjønne at dette skjedde, lo hun. 

– Ikke jeg, heller, sa Eva, og hun måtte le, også, det kom fra nederst i magen, en boblende latter gjennom mellomgulvet. 

De så på hverandre, fortsatt smilende. – Og nå? Legger vi oss bare til å sove? spurte Vilde. Hun kom med et langt gjesp mitt i en latter.

Eva trakk på skuldrene. – Ja, kanskje det? Er jo en ny dag i morgen. 

– Vi bør sikkert snakke om dette, mumlet Vilde. Hun blunket og gjespet igjen. – Men nå er jeg trøtt. Vi får snakke mer i morgen.

– Høres ut som en god plan, nikket Eva. Hun var ikke særlig trøtt i det hele tatt. Tankene spant rundt i hodet som om det var i en karusell. Hva var det egentlig som nettopp skjedde? Eller hva betydde det? Hva ville Vilde, egentlig? Eva ante ikke. Men hun krøp inntil Vilde og tillot seg å nyte varmen hennes. Uansett hva som skjedde i morgen, kom hun alltid til å huske dette. Det var i grunnen ikke så lite.

 


	4. Du vet at hun liker deg, gjør du ikke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eva og Vilde trenger visst litt tid til å finne it av ting... Tusen tusen takk Amfelia for at du hjelper meg med denne! ❤️ Og takk til dere som leser og kommenterer! ❤️ Kom gjerne med tilbakemeldinger, jeg lærer så lenge jeg holder på!

Da  Eva våknet opp var det fortsatt mørkt, både i rommet og utenfor vinduet. Vildes arm var slengt over henne, en varm tyngde som holdt henne nede. Eva lå en stund med lukkede øyne og lyttet til Vildes hjertebank og rolige pust. Vilde var så varm og god og Eva skulle så gjerne ønske at dette var  _ virkelig _ .

Men hva betydde det som skjedde i går? Var det bare noe de endte opp med å gjøre i fylla? Eller var det noe mer? 

Eva vred forsiktig på seg. Tankene og følelsene hennes var i et eneste stort virvar. Det var som om det å ligge med Vilde hadde gjort noe med henne. Omtrent som om det hadde stukket hull på noe, sånn at følelsene hennes lakk ut i det åpne og var sårbare for alt. Hun skulle så gjerne ønske at hun og Vilde kunne være noe mer enn bare et tilfeldig ligg. Hun ville ikke at dette skulle skal være over. Hun ville ha Vilde tett inntil seg, akkurat sånn som nå, for alltid. Hun krøket seg nærmere Vilde, kjente på tryggheten og varmen og dro inn lukten av henne. 

Alle de svirrende tankene gjorde henne rastløs og nervøs, og hun måtte tisse. Til slutt kunne hun ikke annet enn å lirke seg forsiktig ut av Vildes omfavnelse, og snike seg ut på badet. Etter en kjapp tur på do og en kattevask, kikket hun på seg selv i speilet. Hun hadde visst glemt å vaske av seg sminken, men det så ikke for ille ut. Hun kunne bare ikke helt fatte hva som hadde skjedd. Hun stirret seg selv inn i øynene. Hun skulle fikse dette, bestemte hun seg for. Uansett hva som skjedde. 

Da hun kom tilbake på soverommet, satt Vilde i senga. Hun så trøtt ut, og kanskje litt flau. Men veldig, veldig søt. Eva måtte nærmest holde seg fast for å ikke gå rett bort til Vilde og kysse henne. Eva visste at hun burde ta ting forsiktig.

– God morgen, sa hun, og prøvde seg på et bredt smil. – Sovet godt?

Vilde blunket og smilte kort tilbake. – Morn. Mm ja. 

Eva tok et forsiktig skritt nærmere. –  Så bra. Skal vi...

– Øh. Kan jeg ta en dusj?

Vilde var plutselig veldig travel i bevegelsene, der hun bøyde seg over reiseveska og fant fram klær og toalettsaker. 

Såh. Det var det. Eva prøvde å dytte vekk følelsen av skuffelse som kveilet i magen. – Klart du kan. Jeg kan kanskje… begynne på frokosten.

– Høres bra ut. 

Okei. Eva trakk seg ut av rommet og satte kursen mot kjøkkenet. Det var jo svært så forretningsmessig og kjølig det ble, plutselig. Hun hadde forventet at Vilde kunne være flau, kanskje, men ikke så kald? 

På kjøkkenet var Even allerede i gang med å lage eggerøre.  

– God morn, sa Eva. – Noe jeg kan gjøre for å hjelpe?

– Hei! smilte Even. Øynene hans glitret. – Trodde ikke du skulle være oppe allerede? Det så jo ut som ting begynte å skje der i går kveld? 

Eva måtte svelge. Hun må ha hatt et snodig uttrykk i ansiktet, for Even var raskt ute med å trekke det han sa tilbake: 

– Jeg mener, ikke for å anta noe, jeg har ikke peiling, men jeg fikk bare inntrykk av at det var noe…

– Nei da. Jo da. Det. Jeg kan vel innrømme at ting begynte å skje, sukket Eva. Hun kjente hvordan det trakk seg sammen i magen, bare når de snakket om det. Hun begynte å finne fram kopper og fat, bare for å holde hendene opptatte. – Jeg vet ikke. Det var kanskje bare sånn som skjer. Akkurat nå virker det mest som om Vilde har lyst til å stikke av fra hele greia.

Even letta på øyenbrynene. – Jasså. Og du?

Eva så på han, og lurte på hvor mye han visste. – Har ikke Isak sagt noe?

– Isak? Nei?

Eva sukket. – Jeg har likt Vilde ganske lenge nå. Jeg liker henne veldig godt, faktisk. Jeg skulle virkelig ønske at hun likte meg på den samme måten. Men det virker ikke sånn. 

– Du kjenner Vilde ganske godt, ikke sant? Har kjent henne lenge?

– Ja, jo, jeg gjør jo det.

– Har du snakket med henne? Spurt henne hva hun tenker?

– Nei. Jeg mener. Jeg skjønner jo at det er det jeg bør gjøre, men…

Hun trakk på skuldrene. 

Even lo. – Ja, jeg skjønner hva du mener. Det e’kke lett. Men det er den eneste måten å finne ut av ting på. Stol på meg, jeg vet det! Jeg tror Isak og jeg kunne ha spart oss en del trøbbel hvis vi snakka litt før. 

– Men du visste at Isak var interessert, ikke sant?

Even fikk et av disse myke smilene sine, som ofte dukket opp når han snakket om Isak. – Ja. Eller, jeg trodde det, i alle fall. Men hvis du tenker deg om, er jeg sikker på at du gjør det samme. Har du ikke lagt merke til at Vilde har sett på deg? At hun liker å henge sammen med deg? Du vet at hun liker deg, gjør du ikke?

Eva kjente at hun ble rød i ansiktet. Jo. Hun visste kanskje det. På en måte. Men det var jo ikke lett å tro at det betydde noe nå, når Vilde plutselig var så tilbaketrukket?

– Mmm, jeg vet ikke, mumlet hun til slutt og fortsatte med å dekke på til frokosten. Even tok hensyn, og lot henne tumle med tankene sine på egen hånd. 

Eva visste at hun kjente Vilde godt, og hun visste at det var  _ noe  _ mellom dem, noe rart og udefinert. Men det var også noen ting med Vilde som gjorde henne usikker. Vilde hadde sagt saker som nærmest virket fordomsfulle noen ganger, også om homofili. Som da hun sa til Eva at hun “ikke gjorde sånt” (hah). Og Eva visste disse tingene sannsynligvis kom av en slags merkelig blanding av nervøsitet og impulsivitet, men likevel… Det gjorde Eva usikker på hva Vilde egentlig ville.

Det drøyde ikke lenge før Isak og Vilde dukket opp i kjøkkenet. Vilde var nydusjet og så uforskammet frisk ut, med vått hår og røde kinn. Isak virket mer morgengretten, men lysnet da Even plasserte han i en stol, serverte han en kaffe og gav han et kyss på kinnet. 

– Du er litt bortskjemt, er du ikke, Isak? ertet Eva, og prøvde å dekke over nervene ved å skyve oppmerksomheten over på guttene. 

Isak himlet med øynene. – Så vidt jeg husker var du godt vant de gangene vi dro på hytta med Jonas, også.

Eva sperret opp øynene.  _ Herregud. _ Hytteturen med Isak og Jonas. Det føltes som en evighet siden. Men Isaks smil brakte alt tilbake. – Du var en sånn skikkelig snik, den gangen, blåste Eva. – Og Jonas bare røykte.

Isak så på henne og ristet på hodet. 

– Bare innrøm det, du er bortskjemt, gjentok Eva. 

Hun fanget blikket til Vilde et øyeblikk, og ble satt ut da hun så et nesten fortapt uttrykk i ansiktet hennes. Men det var jo klart. Vilde skjønte sikkert ikke hva de snakket om.

– Nåh, det er ofte nok Isak som skjemmer bort meg, kommenterte Even bare, og satte seg tett ved kjæresten. – Så da har jeg ikke noe imot å gi litt tilbake. 

Rynken i panna til Isak forsvant som dugg for sola, og han gav Even et kyss. Så tok han seg ei brødskive. – Jammen er det noen fordeler med at du er en morgenfugl. Hva med dere, da, jenter? Er dere morgenfugler eller ikke?

– Jeg pleier å stå opp tidlig, sa Vilde. Hun satte seg ved siden av Eva og smilte. Eva smilte tilbake, men visste ikke hvor hun skulle gjøre av seg selv, eller hendene sine. Til slutt tviholdt hun rundt koppen med te. 

– Mm… jeg liker å sove lenge. 

– Du var nå tidlig nok i morges, kommenterte Even, og blunket til henne. – Egg?

– Takk, sa Eva, og tok litt eggerøre. Hun var varm i ansiktet, og ganske sikker på at hun var rød som en tomat. Hun så raskt bort på Vilde, men Vilde virket totalt fokusert på maten sin. 

_ Herregud _ . Dette var så kleint. Eva klarte ikke la være å tenke på at hun hadde kysset Vilde, og kjent fingrene hennes inni seg, og hun burde virkelig ikke tenke på sånt akkurat nå. Hun bare ante ikke hva som var det riktige å gjøre eller si. Hun tygget i seg brød og egg og håpet at ingen la merke til hvor flau hun var.

Stemningen fortsatte å være stiv mellom Eva og Vilde hele frokosten. Eva visste ikke helt hvordan hun skulle oppføre seg rundt Vilde; om det var greit å holde hånda eller gi noen kjærtegn i det hele tatt. Eller skulle de bare te seg som venner? 

De hadde jo sagt at de skulle snakke om det, men det passet ikke tidligere, og ikke nå, heller. Vilde virket bare tilkneppet og fjern. Det var ganske rart, egentlig.

– Isak og jeg har en overraskelse til i kveld, sa Even plutselig, da de var ferdige å spise og hadde begynt å rydde av bordet. – Så det er fint om dere jenter holder dere unna litt.

– Har vi? spurte Isak. Han så ganske forvirret ut. 

– Ja, har du glemt det? sa Even, og dunket i han med albuen. 

Isak så ut til å komme på hva det var snakk om. – Åh ja, stemmer det, sa han og gliste.-- Best dere holder dere unna litt, jenter. 

Eva så på dem begge med skeptisk blikk. Hun var slett ikke så sikker på at guttene hadde så store planer. Men kanskje de trengte litt alenetid? De hadde jo begge stresset og styrt en del i det siste, og det kunne være de hadde planlagt noe romantisk. Hun kunne jo forstå det. 

– Må vi holde oss unna hytta lenge? spurte hun, og skottet bort på Vilde. Hun lurte på om Vilde syns det var en bra ting eller ikke. 

– Ja, sa Even, – det er fint om dere går ned til stranda, eller noe sånt. Kanskje dere kan gå dere en tur?

– Vi kan gjøre det, sa Vilde, og overrasket Eva med å være så avslappet til det hele. Vilde pleide ofte å ville ha kontroll over det meste, men nå smilte hun bare. – Ikke sant, Eva? 

– Ja, jøss, smilte Eva tilbake. – Jeg kan vise deg alle de hemmelige gjemmestedene mine. 

– Høres bra ut.  

Smilet til Vilde fikk magen til Eva til å gjøre kollbøtte. I et glimt så hun for seg det de gjorde natta før, og hun ble brennvarm i ansiktet. Shit, hvordan skulle hun overleve denne turen? Særlig hvis Vilde valgte å overse det som skjedde mellom dem? Hun prøvde å overtale seg selv til å prøve å glemme alt, putte det langt vekk. Hun og Vilde hadde alltid vært venner, først og fremst. Og hvis det var det Vilde ville, skulle ikke Eva gjøre seg vanskelig.

Etter frokosten kledde Eva og Vilde på seg jakker, luer og skjerf og gikk ut. Utenfor var det fortsatt litt hvitt på bakken, men slett ikke så mye. De satte ganske straks kursen ned mot svabergene og stranda. Det var på en måte den naturlige veien å gå, for å se det beste av utsikten. 

Det var vakkert. Sola skinte i sjøen og på snøflekkene som fortsatt lå rundt omkring. Eva likte hvordan vinterferiene alltid var litt annerledes her ved hytta. For all del, hun kunne godt like hauger med snø og ski på beina, hun, men vinteren her var noe helt spesielt. Sjøen var så stille og lufta så klar, og i strandkanten kunne hun finne all slags rekved og andre ting som fløt inn.  

– Dette er jammen noe helt annet enn skiferie på høyfjellshotell, smilte Vilde, og det var som om hun hadde hørt tankene til Eva.

– Ja, det er sikkert, lo Eva. – Jeg håper ikke du hadde sett for deg en skiferie? 

Vilde møtte blikket hennes og smilte. – Nei, jeg hadde ikke det. For å være ærlig, er jeg drittdårlig på ski. 

– What? Kødder du?

Vilde lo. – Nei, det er sant. Mamma og jeg hadde liksom ikke for vane å gå på ski om vinteren, så jeg lærte det aldri skikkelig. 

Eva nikket. Hun visste at Vilde og moren ikke alltid hadde det så enkelt. Men det var ikke sånn at de trengte å snakke så mye om det. 

– Jeg kan ikke akkurat skryte av å ha vært mye på ski, jeg heller, sa hun i stedet. – Mamma og pappa var alltid så travle. Og etter de skilte seg tror jeg ikke jeg dro på skiturer i det hele tatt. Men jeg kan litt. Hvis vi reiser på fjellet en gang, kan jeg jo lære deg triksene mine. 

– Ja! lo Vilde, og denne gangen var latteren hennes fri og hjertelig. – Det var en god ide! 

Lyden av Vildes latter hadde alltid fått Eva til å smile, og dette var ikke et unntak. Det var som om noe åpnet seg og trakk seg sammen inni henne på en gang, og hun smilte fårete.

Og brått var ikke alt like kleint lenger. Kanskje dette kunne gå, likevel. De var jo tross alt gode venner, tenkte Eva, og de kunne overleve det meste. Hvis det betydde at Eva måtte sette lokk på følelsene sine, så fikk det bare være. 

De smilte til hverandre, og gikk videre. De fant ei rute langs strandkanten som Eva hadde gått mange ganger før. De måtte balansere på steiner og hoppe fra stein til stein, men det var i grunnen ikke så dumt, for da fikk hun i alle fall sjansen til å holde hånda til Vilde innimellom. 

– Det er utrolig fint her, pustet Vilde. Hun hadde stjerner i øynene og Eva måtte kjempe for å holde seg fra å trekke henne nærmere og kysse henne. 

– Jah, det er vakkert, smilte hun. Ei stund lurte hun på om hun hadde en flekk i ansiktet, for Vilde så nøye på henne. Noe ubestemmelig dirret mellom dem. Men så snudde Vilde seg mot sjøen og øyeblikket var over. – Så hvor er de hemmelige gjemmestedene du snakket om? 

Eva slapp ut pusten i et langt sukk. – For å være ærlig så har jeg ikke så mange hemmelige gjemmesteder. Men jeg liker å gå denne ruta langs stranda. Ja, og så har vi et gammelt bittelite naust, der vi har laget badstue.   

– Er det sant? lo Vilde. – Står den på? Kanskje vi kan ha litt snøbading og badstue i kveld? 

– Å, herregud, grøsset Eva. – Vel, det er heldigvis ikke nok snø å bade i. Det meste av snøen fra i natt har smeltet eller blåst vekk.

Vildes øyne glitret. – Vi kan jo alltids isbade i sjøen. 

– Jeez. 

Når ble Vilde så tøff? Eva kunne ikke helt fatte det. Men Vilde bare gliste. – Hvor er denne badstua, egentlig? 

– Kom, skal jeg vise deg.

Eva dro Vilde med seg på veien tilbake, og viste veien til det lille naustet. Da de kom fram, forventet hun at Vilde ville bli skuffet over det lille skuret, men Vilde bare strålte. – Dette er jo skikkelig kult, sa hun. – Tenk om vi kan bade og sitte i badstua! Snakk om annerledes juleferie! 

Eva bare lo. – Skal vi virkelig sette den på? 

– Selvfølgelig, kom igjen! 

Eva kunne ikke si nei til de store blå øynene, det var plent umulig. Så hun skrudde på varmen. 

– Kan vi ikke sette oss her inne litt? spurte Vilde. – Det tar jo litt tid før det blir skikkelig varmt, og vi vet jo ikke helt om vi kan komme tilbake til hytta ennå. 

– Sant det, smilte Eva, og satte seg ned ved siden av Vilde på en av trebenkene. – Tror du virkelig guttene har noe de pønsker på?

– Jeg vet ikke, sa Vilde. – De sa jo det!

– Jo. Men jeg tror egentlig de bare ville ha litt tid for seg selv. 

Vilde lo høyt. – Ja, du kan jo ha rett i det. De er nesten irriterende forelska fortsatt. 

– Ja, sant? Og nå tvinger de oss til å holde oss unna! 

Eva hadde egentlig ingenting imot litt tid alene med Vilde. Ikke nå, når den spente, flaue stemningen hadde roet seg. De ble sittende der ei stund i badstua og snakke, mens rommet ble langsomt varmere. Eva måtte til slutt ta av seg både lue og skjerf mens Vilde fortalte om turen hun var på med Chris, og Eva fortalte om alle de merkelige episodene hun hadde opplevd på jobben den siste tida. Stemningen var ganske løs og ledig. Som om ingenting hadde skjedd natta før.

– Hva skal du gjøre etter jul, da? spurte Eva, omtrent i det øyeblikket at hun måtte åpne jakka.  _ Shit _ , det begynte å bli varmt.

– Jeg fortsetter nok på jusstudiene, sa Vilde, og dinglet med beina. – Turen med Chris var jo bare ment som et lite avbrekk, egentlig.

– Men er du sikker på at det er det du vil?

– Jeg tror det. Hva med deg? Er du nærmere å finne ut hva du vil? 

Eva måtte le litt. – Ikke egentlig. Jeg er ganske håpløs. Jeg aner ikke hva jeg vil. Jeg trodde jeg bare trengte ei kort stund med jobb for å tenke meg om, men det stemmer visst ikke.

Latteren hennes stoppet opp idet sannheten i det hun sa slo henne. Hun ante virkelig ikke hva hun ville, og hun hadde ikke orden på noen ting. Hun prøvde å skyve vekk skamfølelsen som kveilet seg i magen.

Vilde så opp, med intense øyne. – Du er alt annet enn håpløs, Eva. Du er fantastisk. Om du trenger litt tid til å bestemme deg, så er det helt greit.

– Mm kanskje.

_ Fantastisk _ ? Eva var varm i ansiktet, ja, varm overalt. Hun prøvde å riste av seg fornemmelsen av at Vildes utsagn var noe annet enn vennskapelig. De skulle tross alt være på denne hytta et par dager, det var best hun klarte å holde seg i skinnet.  

– Du er ikke så verst selv, sa hun og smilte. 

Vilde holdt blikket hennes, og det var litt vanskelig å se hva det blikket betydde. Eva visste bare at hun hadde lyst til å trekke Vilde nærmere, og kysse henne.

Før Eva kunne dumme seg ut, trakk hun til seg blikket igjen og så ned.  _ Føkk _ , dette var visst ikke så løst og ledig, likevel. Og varmen i badstua gjorde ikke ting lettere, heller. 

Eva innså at det ikke var sånn hun ville ha det. Vilde og hun var  _ venner _ . De måtte kunne snakke sammen, uansett hva Vilde ønsket, og uansett hva som skjedde til slutt. De hadde jo til og med vært enige kvelden før om at de skulle snakke skikkelig sammen!  

Eva trakk av seg jakka og kremtet. Kinnene hennes føltes som de brant da hun endelig våget seg til å si: – Jeg må bare si noe. 

– Hva da? spurte Vilde, med store øyne.

– Jeg er lei for det hvis… ting ble litt kleint og sånn. Ja, i morges, mener jeg. Vi skulle jo snakke sammen, men så ble det ikke noe av det.

Vilde så på henne med store øyne. – Du trenger ikke å være lei for noe. Jeg sa jo ingenting, jeg heller. 

– Mnei, sant det. 

Vilde trakk på skuldrene. – Jeg vet bare ikke om det er så mye å si? Det er jo bare sånt som skjer, ikke sant? 

Eva måtte svelge. – Det med at vi kliner iblant?

Vilde var rød i kinnene, hun også. – Ja. 

– Ja, nikket Eva langsomt. En vond følelse kvernet i magen. Hun tenkte på det Even sa tidligere, at den eneste måten å finne noe ut på, var å snakke om det. Hun visste at hun burde være modig og si hva hun egentlig mente, men det var for vanskelig. – Jo, det er kanskje det, sa hun i stedet. – Bare sånt som skjer. 

Hun plukket på buksa med fingrene. Det føltes som et nederlag at hun ikke hadde våget å si noe mer. Hun  _ ville  _ si noe. Kanskje ikke akkurat nå, da. Men hun visste at hun måtte prøve. Hun måtte si hva hun selv mente og finne ut hva Vilde egentlig ville, også. Hun kunne ikke fortsette sånn, og kysse Vilde i det ene øyeblikket og late som ingenting i det neste. Da var det heller bedre at hun kom seg over det. 

Hun reiste seg opp. – Det begynner å bli litt for varmt her, sa hun. – Skal vi gå tilbake til hytta? 

– Ja, det kan vi godt, nikket Vilde. Stemmen hennes var lett og lys, men øynene hennes var underlig triste. 


	5. Fy faen, det var godt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det blir grøt og gløgg og bålpanne og isbading og badstue. Og prat. Og litt mer enn prat. 😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igjen - takk til Amfelia for at du betaleste dette for meg! ❤️ Nå kan jeg ha gjort noen impulsive endringer, så hvis det er feil her, er det bare min skyld. 😬😁
> 
> Jeg er superglad for dere som leser denne lille historien, og gir tilbakemeldinger! ❤️

– Ta-da! Er det ikke fint?

Even strålte som ei sol. Han og Isak hadde funnet fram og satt opp bålpanna fra boden og nå stod den framfor hytta. Bålet var tent og det sprakte vennlig i halvmørket. Hagestoler med skinnfeller og tepper sto plassert i en halvsirkel rundt, slik at de kunne sitte rundt bålet med utsikt mot sjøen. De hadde også lagd snølykter, virket det som, og hengt opp utelys. Det var riktig så fint allerede nå i skumringen, og Eva tippet at det ville bli veldig stemningsfullt i mørket.

– Ser bra ut, smilte Eva. 

Da hun og Vilde hadde kommet tilbake til hytta, hadde Even og Isak vært fullt opptatt med forberedelsene sine utenfor huset, og jentene fikk streng beskjed om å gå inn for å spise litt. Så da hadde de spist litt og funnet seg te og satt seg i stua. Heldigvis hadde det ikke vært så kleint, lenger, men Eva hadde hele tida tenkt på hva hun burde si til Vilde, og hvordan. Hun fant bare aldri den riktige anledningen. I stedet hadde de snakket om vennene og om skole og jobb og jula, og det var det.

Nå sto de her begge to i skumringen og beundret hva Isak og Even hadde funnet på. Eva benyttet også sjansen til å beundre Vilde i den gylne belysningen. Men hun gjorde det så snikete hun kunne, i håp om at ingen skulle merke det.

– Even er veldig stolt av at han klarte å sette opp bålpanna, gliste Isak, og dro Even inntil seg. – Mens jeg sto for grøten. 

Even lo bare. 

– Så det blir grøt til kvelds? spurte Eva. – Vi har ikke spist nok grøt i hele desember, liksom? 

– Aldri nok grøt, sa Isak, og himlet med øynene og lo. 

– Jeg syns det blir bra, sa Vilde. Øynene hennes glitret i den dunkle belysningen. – Og dere har gjort det kjempekoselig her!  

Da Eva møtte blikket hennes kunne hun ikke annet enn å smile tilbake. Vilde var så entusiastisk at det smittet. – Ja det er koselig.

Så da var det i grunnen ikke annet å gjøre enn å slå seg ned i stolene rundt bålet og finne seg til rette. Even serverte varm gløgg og oppspritet toddy, og Eva var ikke vanskelig å be. Hun trengte sårt en liten bris for å holde nervene i sjakk. Nervene som gjorde henne oppmerksom på at hun satt rett ved siden av Vilde. Nervene som minnet henne på alt hun drømte om å gjøre sammen med Vilde. Nervene som sa til henne at Vilde helt sikkert ikke var interessert i det samme og at hun måtte ta seg sammen og oppføre seg som vanlig.

Takk og lov gjorde guttene en god jobb med å holde samtalen i gang. Det ble sakte men sikkert mørkere rundt dem mens praten gikk. Eva var glad hun slapp å tenke så lenge Even snakket om en av filmene sine og Isak la ut om en eller annen høytflyvende teori. Eva begynte å bli riktig så fornøyd med å sitte der i varmen fra bålet og med en halvspist grøtporsjon og lunken toddy i nevene. 

– Jeg er så glad dere kunne være med på denne turen, sa hun i et sentimentalt øyeblikk. – Dette er skikkelig koselig, og dere er det beste selskapet jeg kunne tenke meg!

– Serr? sa Isak. – Jeg trodde denne turen bare var noe Jonas fant på? Før det ble slutt, mener jeg?

Eva måtte le, for det var jo litt sant. – Ja, men jeg er fornøyd med resultatet, da. 

– Så klart det, skjøt Vilde inn, og lo denne latteren som fikk alt til å snurre inni Eva. – Vi er en god gjeng. 

– Det er vi, istemte Even.

De tok alle en skål på det.

Så satte Isak seg opp i hagestolen, og Eva innså først hvor småfull han var da han åpnet munnen og begynte å snakke. – Jeg har bare noe jeg må si, dudes. Helt ærlig trodde jeg denne turen kom til å bli ganske klein, for…

Even dunket i han med albuen, men Isak overså det. – For øh… vel, Eva, jeg har jo en slags historie med deg, kan du si, beklager, for det. Og Vilde… Du kan bare si noen ting noen ganger som er litt øh… mye. Både om meg og om Even og andre folk, også. 

– Unnskyld, brøt Vilde inn, og så fortvilet ut, men Isak bare viftet med hånda. 

– Ikke tenk på det nå. Men bare… jeg tenkte at shit, dette kunne jo bli kleint. Særlig siden Even og jeg har vært ganske stressa før jul og trengte å flate ut litt. Men. Serr, dere jenter har vært riktig så underholdende, faktisk, og jeg storkoser meg. Så. God jul. Skål.

Isak tok en dyp slurk av ølen sin og satte seg tilbake. Even stirret på han med store øyne og virket delvis målbundet og delvis lattermild. Så begynte han å le. Latteren runget mellom dem.

Eva måtte le, hun også. Det startet som et fnis og boblet over i en latter som fylte hele henne. Hun møtte blikket til Vilde og de lo begge to. Vilde snøftet. Snart fylte latteren gårdsplassen. Og på en måte var det som om latteren visket vekk den siste resten av spent stemning.

– Du er morsom når du drikker, Isak, klarte Eva å si til slutt. – Men takk. Jeg storkoser meg, også.

– Og jeg, sa Vilde. 

Stemningen var riktig god etter det og Eva kunne godt tenke seg å bli sittende ei god stund. Hun drakk varm toddy og lo med Vilde og de andre og alt var helt supert.

Det kunne jo ikke vare, så klart.  

– Blir dere med på isbading i sjøen? spurte Vilde med ett. – Vi har satt på varmen i badstua! 

– Det var bare en idé, mumlet Eva. Tanken på det kalde vannet lokket ikke, og heller ikke tanken på å springe halvnaken rundt med vennene. Eller Vilde. Hun grep hardere rundt toddyen. – Selv om det kanskje ikke frister, akkurat nå. I kulden. 

– Så klart det frister! protesterte Vilde. Øynene hennes glitret da hun gliste.

Isak og Even så på hverandre. Eva hadde kanskje trodd at Even var den mest eventyrlystne av guttene, men kulde var visst helt feil for han, viste det seg. 

– Ikke faen om du får av meg klærne ute midt om vinteren! sa han, og hutret.

– Kom igjen, lokket Isak, men Even var beinhard. 

– Aldri! lo han. – Men jeg ser gjerne på hvis du bader. Hvis du tør, da.

– Vi er da vikinger, sa Isak og tøffet seg, – jeg er med, i alle fall!

– Du blir med, også, Eva, ikke sant? spurte Vilde og satte de store øynene i Eva igjen. Og som alltid smeltet Eva fullstendig og kunne bare ikke si nei. Hun visste ikke engang at hun hadde konkurranseinstinkt, men hun  _ kunne  _ bare ikke være dårligere enn Isak, heller. 

Vilde klappet i hendene da Eva nikket, og før Eva en gang hadde rukket å tenke seg nærmere om, var Isak, Vilde og Eva på vei ned mot sjøen og badstua. 

Even ruslet etter dem, litt roligere. Han bare ristet på hodet og lo, og sa at han kunne finne håndklær i badstua. Han var i grunnen ganske smart, sånn sett.

– Det er vel best om vi setter oss litt i badstua først? spurte Eva. 

– Pft… sa Isak bare. – Da føles det bare enda kaldere i vannet. Bading først og badstue etterpå! 

– Så blir bare badstua enda mer fristende, la Vilde til.

Eva var ikke helt sikker på at det stemte, men hun var ikke i humør til å argumentere imot. Hun var nok mer enn litt brisen der hun snublet ned mot sjøen, og av en eller annen grunn virket plutselig tanken på å bade i iskaldt vann som en strålende ide. Kanskje var det på grunn av Vildes entusiasme? Kanskje ville hun bevise at hun var modig? Om det var for seg selv eller for andre, var hun ikke sikker på. 

– Okei, sa hun da de kom ned til strandkanten, mer til seg selv enn til de andre. – La oss få dette gjort!

Klærne forsvant i en fart, og Eva tråkket uti vannet, bare i trusa og i bh-en. Hun noterte seg at Isak visst var veldig kjapp, han hylte og nærmest spratt opp igjen før han hadde kommet helt nedi. Fra land kunne Eva høre Even le og le og le mens Isak bannet høyt, og lo, han også. 

Selv tok hun to skritt og dukket ned for å ta noen svømmetak. Det var ingen vits i å gjøre det langsomt, og det visste hun. Den eneste måten å gjøre det på var å dukke så fort hun kunne, og håpe at anstrengelsene i musklene var nok til å holde de verste skjelvingene unna.

Likevel klarte hun ikke å holde et gisp inne når hun dykket ned i vannet.

Det var føkkings iskaldt. Hun klarte å ta et par svømmetak, men så var det umulig å fortsette. Vannet var så kaldt at det gjorde regelrett vondt.

– Føkk! 

Hun var på vei opp igjen da Vilde kom uti. Vilde hylte og lo om hverandre, satt seg ned i vannet, og opp igjen og… vel… fy faen, for et syn. Vannet dryppet over hele henne, og selv i mørket og det svake lyset fra bålet, kunne Eva se hvor vakker Vilde var. 

Eva glemte kulden og alt. 

– Hva er det med deg, Eva? spurte Isak fra land, han var i full gang med å pakke seg inn i ei badekåpe som Even hadde gitt han. Han gliste bredt til henne. – Har du frosset til is?

– Øh, nei da, sa Eva fort, og rev blikket vekk fra Vilde. 

Hun innså at hun bare måtte komme seg ut av vannet; hun stavret seg opp mens hun hutret og lo om hverandre. Vilde fulgte henne, og hun fniste og skalv, hun også. 

Vilde sa ofte at hun hatet lyden når hun lo, men hver gang Eva hørte henne fnise gjennom nesa, hver gang hun snøftet søtt, falt hun bare enda mer for henne.

Even gav dem begge badekåper som de kunne pakke rundt seg i en viss fart, før de plukket med seg klærne sine og satte kursen mot badstua. 

Varmen traff Eva som et sjokk da de gikk inn, og hun måtte kjempe for å trekke pusten. Heten presset på fra alle kanter, og Eva satte seg på den ene benken, litt mo i knærne av temperaturforandringene. Håret hennes klistret seg til hodet og holdt henne litt kjølig, og hun kunne fortsatt kjenne kulde ytterst i huden, men hun ble raskt varmere.  

– Wow, denne badstua funker bedre enn jeg husket, mumlet hun. 

– Ja, jøss, det er nesten for varmt for meg, for å være ærlig, pustet Even. Han hadde tatt av seg jakka, naturlig nok. 

– Hah, det er din egen feil, siden du ikke våget å ta et bad, ertet Isak. Men han tidde fort da Even kysset han. 

– Er du ikke glad for at jeg stilte opp med badekåpe og alt? spurte Even. 

Isak smilte. – Du har ikke en øl, også?

Even lo, og latteren hans var som brummende tordenvær. – Nei, da får du bli med opp til hytta! 

De stirret på hverandre. Det tok ikke lang tid før Isak reiste seg opp og dro Even med seg. – Sorry, jenter! sa han bare. – Vi må gå. Ses senere, okei?

– Okei.

Eva hadde muligens en skitten fantasi, men hun var ganske sikker på hvorfor guttene fikk det så travelt. Hun smilte svakt og skottet bort på Vilde. Varmen hadde gjort Vilde rød i kinnene. Hun smilte tilbake.

Okei. Så satt de her, da. Bare de to.

Alle usagte ting dirret i den varme lufta mellom dem.

Eva kunne kjenne hvordan badekåpa klistret seg til ryggen og øynene stakk av varmen og av gammel mascara. Vilde så fantastisk ut, til og med når hun svettet. Huden hennes så rosa og myk ut, og øynene hennes glitret i halvmørket.

Det begynte å bli nærmest ubehagelig å sitte der i varmen, og det hjalp ikke at hun satt her sammen med Vilde, og at de var alene. Hun hadde mest av alt lyst til å dra Vilde nærmere, men hun visste at de måtte snakke sammen, og at Vilde kanskje ikke ville noe mer i det hele tatt. Eva stirret på treverket i veggen framfor seg og kjente hvordan varmen brant i fjeset og hvordan noe inni henne vred på seg. Hendene hennes begynte å skjelve så hun grep hardt i badekåpa og håpet at hun så avslappet ut.

– Det var ikke så ille, var det? spurte Vilde. Hun smilte, men stemmen hennes var underlig liten i det trange rommet.

Eva så forvirret på henne. – Øh hva da?

– Isbadingen?

– Å ja, smilte Eva. – Nei, det var faktisk ganske morsomt. Føkkings iskaldt, men morsomt.

Smilet Vilde sendte henne strålte nærmest. – Bra. Du skjønner, jeg tipsa Isak om det i sted. Han overraska meg bare litt da han ble så entusiastisk.

– Mm meg også. Men dette var kult. Jeg hadde glemt hvor kjekt det kunne være med denne badstua og allting. 

Det var stille ei lita stund mens Eva stirret på hendene sine. Hun tenkte seg om. Vilde var fantastisk, på så mange måter. Hun var så entusiastisk, og varm, og fin. Hun kunne snakke før hun tenkte ganske ofte, men Eva digget det med henne.

Eva ville gjøre alt hun kunne for å beholde Vilde i livet sitt, om det så var på den ene eller den andre måten. Vilde hadde sagt at det som skjedde mellom dem nok bare var “sånt som skjedde.” En liten del av Eva våget likevel å håpe at Vilde kanskje likte henne, sånn som hun likte Vilde. Det var  _ noe  _ der mellom dem, var det ikke? Men hun kunne jo ikke være helt sikker. 

De trengte å snakke sammen. Skikkelig. 

Eva måtte svelge. Det var strengt tatt litt for varmt, her inne og ubehagelig, og sikkert ikke det rette tidspunktet, men det virket som om hun aldri fant det rette øyeblikket uansett, hun måtte si noe. Hun trakk pusten. – Vilde?

Vilde så på henne med de store, lyse øynene sine. – Ja? 

– Er vi okei? Du og jeg?

Øynene til Vilde ble smalere, og måten hun så på Eva gjorde at noe trakk seg sammen i henne. 

– Hva mener du? Klart vi er okei?

Eva kjente at hun ble varmere og varmere i ansiktet, og det var ikke bare varmen i badstua som gjorde det. – Jeg mener, etter det som skjedde i natt. Var det greit, liksom?

Vilde stirret på henne. – Herregud, så klart det var greit! Jeg mener, merket du ikke det?

Nå var Eva sikker på at hun var knallrød i ansiktet. – Jo… Jeg gjorde jo det. Det er bare at… Det er viktig for meg å vite at det greit. Og så vil jeg at du skal vite noe, også. 

– Hva da?

Eva måtte trekke pusten og slippe den to ganger før hun våget å fortsette. –  Jeg vet ikke om du husker det, men en gang i første klasse på Nissen, prøvde jeg å si til deg at jeg ikke er en sånn type person som bare kysser rundt med hvem som helst. 

Eva husket det fortsatt så altfor godt. Hun kikket bort på Vilde. 

Vilde stirret på henne. Hun hadde et alvorlig uttrykk i ansiktet. – Jeg husker det, mumlet hun. 

– Og så spurte du hva slags type jeg var, fortsatte Eva. Hun kjente at hun ble, om mulig, enda varmere i ansiktet. – Jeg fikk ikke svart deg. Jeg tror ikke jeg visste helt. Og på en måte føles det som om jeg har prøvd å svare deg helt siden da. 

– Har du? 

– Ja. Det har tatt ganske lang tid. Og jeg har kanskje kysset noen i løpet av den tida. Men jeg begynner å finne ut hvem jeg er, Vilde.

Vilde stirret på henne. – Jeg trodde du  _ hadde  _ funnet det ut. At det var derfor du og Jonas fant sammen igjen, sist.

Eva trakk på skuldrene. – Vel, det var feil. Og det var liksom ikke nok av meg å gjøre feil en gang, jeg måtte gjøre det to ganger. 

Hun lo tørt, og himlet med øynene. 

Vilde smilte, og smilet varmet opp Eva fra innsiden og ut. 

Eva trakk pusten. Hun måtte bare si alt nå, hoppe i det, koste hva det koste ville. – Jeg liker deg, Vilde, veldig godt.

Vildes smil dirret litt og hun stirret på Eva. – Gjør du?

Eva var ganske stolt over at hun klarte å holde Vildes blikk. – Ja. Jeg har likt deg veldig lenge. 

Vildes øyne var så store, og de tok pusten fra Eva. Hun måtte dra dypt etter pusten to ganger før hun klarte å svare. – Mer enn som en venn, liksom. Og jeg skjønner det hvis det ikke er helt din greie, men jeg må bare si det. 

– Ikke helt min greie, sa Vilde, og stemmen hennes var uvanlig dyp og hes. Hun strakk hånda fram og rørte ved armen til Eva. – Virket det som det ikke var min greie… i natt?

– Hva… øh… Eva klarte ikke å holde blikket til Vilde lenger. Hvis hun fortsatte å holde blikket til Vilde ville hun avsløre alt. Eller, hun hadde jo på en måte avslørt alt. Men en ting var sikkert, hun ville ikke klare å tenke klart. 

Før hun rakk å si noe mer, var Vilde over henne og kysset henne. Hjertet til Eva hoppet over et slag idet hun svarte på kysset. Leppene til Vilde var så varme og våte og Eva kunne ikke helt tro det. Vilde stakk lot den ene hånda gli rundt nakken hennes, under håret der huden fortsatt var litt kjølig, og fingrene brant mot huden.

– Jeg har tenkt på deg så lenge, Eva, mumlet Vilde, og Eva kunne ikke fatte det. 

– Hvor lenge? 

Vilde bare ristet på hodet. Og det betydde jo i grunnen ingenting. Ikke nå lenger. Eva brant av lyst og forventning. Hun dro Vilde nærmere og kysset henne dypere. Tillot seg å kjenne på hvordan den myke, varme kroppen formet seg mot henne.

– Det var derfor jeg var så oppsatt på at vi skulle bade, hvisket Vilde. – Jeg måtte få deg for meg selv!

– Mener du det? 

– Ja, klart det. Kom, hvisket Vilde. Hun bet seg i leppa og blikket hun sendte Eva fikk det til å gå hett gjennom kroppen. – La oss gå opp til rommet vårt. 

Eva holdt tilbake et frustrert stønn. – Du mener, la oss kle på oss alle klærne og kave oss gjennom snøen?

Vilde lo. – Njæsj, vi kan springe i badekåpa. Dessuten er det jammen ikke mye snø der ute. Kom igjen. 

Så da gjorde de som Vilde ville. De pakket med seg klærne i hendene og sprang gjennom snøflekker og slaps mens de hoiet, fniste og lo. 

Forventning og lyst dirret i kroppen. Eva rakk så vidt å registrere at bålpannen var slukket og at guttene måtte ha ryddet inn maten og det verste rotet. Hun sendte et stille takk til dem begge. 

De prøvde å snike seg gjennom hytta, men Eva var ganske sikker på at Isak og Even hørte hver eneste skritt de tok og hvert eneste knis de prøvde å skjule. Heldigvis endte de endelig opp i soverommet og de kunne lukke døra bak seg. 

Det ble stille et øyeblikk mens de så på hverandre. Vildes hånd var varm i Evas.

– Er du sikker på dette? spurte Eva, nervøst. 

Vilde virket usedvanlig rolig. – Ja, selvfølgelig. Er du?

– Ja. 

_ Ja, ja, ja! _ Eva var mer sikker enn noen gang før. Hun rakk å tenke  _ hva nå _ , men så rakk hun ikke å tenke så mye mer. 

Vilde åpnet badekåpa og lot den falle ned på senga. 

Eva stirret. Hun slapp bylten med klærne hun hadde i hendene rett i gulvet og stirret mer. Vilde dro av seg bh-en så hun bare stod i trusa. Så la hun seg ned på senga oppå badekåpa si og så freidig på Eva. 

Eva fikk det travelt. Badekåpa og undertøyet falt av henne mens hun nærmest slukte Vilde med øynene. Eva kunne kjenne pulsen banke i tinningen og halsen som snørte seg i spenning. Hun gikk de få skrittene som skulle til for å nå bort til senga. Sakte bøyde hun seg over kroppen til Vilde. 

_ Føkk _ , hun var fin. Eva kysset ansiktet hennes mens hun forsiktig strøk bort noen fuktige hårlokker fra pannen hennes. Hjertet til Eva banket så hardt at det nesten gjorde vondt. Vilde var alt, og Eva ville være med henne, alltid. Spesielt nå. 

– Jeg har så lyst på deg, har hatt lyst på deg i hele dag, Vilde, sa hun med en tykkere stemme enn hun hadde forventet. Vilde smilte mot henne og strøk henne over kinnet. 

Eva fortsatte den lille oppdagelsesferden over kroppen hennes og lot hendene gli over den varme huden. Hun holdt seg unna stedene hun visste Vilde helst ville hun skulle berøre; brystvortene, den myke huden ved armhulene og på innsiden av lårene hennes. Eva ville trekke det ut mest mulig.

Hun kysset Vilde igjen og igjen, og kjente hvordan kåtheten våknet mer og mer i kroppen. 

– Jeg har hatt lyst på deg også, hvisket Vilde. – Jeg trodde bare ikke at du likte meg på den samme måten. 

Eva sukket. Hun kysset Vilde mykt på magen, langs hoftekanten og nedover ett av lårene. – Jeg gjør det. Jeg har digget deg fra første gangen jeg så deg.

– Da jeg sto og grein på do? 

– Ja, smilte Eva mot låret hennes, vippet hodet bakover og møtte blikket hennes. – Jeg liker deg når du griner og når du ler. Jeg liker deg fordi du er alt. Du er både sterk, og svak og modig og redd. Fordi du er en god venn og fordi du får meg til å le.

– Åh, mumlet Vilde.

Eva pustet ut. Det føltes som en bekjennelse. Hun smilte et skjelvende smil og fortsatte å kysse nedover.

Vilde spredte beina litt, ynket seg og løftet på underlivet som for å si at hun ikke ville vente mer. Men Eva fortsatte, ned til kneet og så over på det andre hvor ferden gikk oppover igjen. 

– Jeg… pustet Vilde. – Jeg tror jeg alltid har likt deg, jeg skjønte bare ikke…

– Ja?

Sakte, sakte nærmet Eva seg igjen, og hun lirket et par fingre inn under linningen og dro av Vilde det siste, lille plagget. Duften av Vilde slo imot Eva, og hun kjente det fryse på ryggen. Ile gjennom kroppen. 

– Ja, sukket Vilde. – Du er så fin, og så modig, du har liksom hjertet utenpå, og jeg… liker deg.

Glede skylte gjennom Eva og blandet seg med lysten. Hun smilte og kysset låret til Vilde. Nærmere, nærmere. Prøvende la hun leppene mot klitoris og smilte litt da Vilde stønnet høyt. Spisset tunga og lot den gli frem og tilbake i den våte sprekken, ennå sakte, ennå forsiktig. 

Med ett var alle ord unødvendige og alt handlet om her, og nå. Vilde smakte deilig, søtt og litt salt, akkurat som det skulle smake. Vilde bevegde seg mot Eva, gned musa mot munnen hennes og stønnet i vellyst. Eva presset munnen mot det deilige kjønnet hennes som var i ferd med å renne over, ennå sakte, men mer intenst. Sugde lett på knoppen hennes og la to fingre mot åpningen. 

Ertet, tirret. Presset dem sakte inn og kjente hvordan Vilde klemte om dem, hvor mykt, vått og varmt det var der inne. Vildes hender la seg på hver side av hodet til Eva når hun endelig fant det punktet hun allerede visste Vilde likte best og masserte med rolige bevegelser. Vilde hvisket, nesten klynket, om mer, og Eva sugde hardere på knoppen hennes mens tunga vispet hardt over og fingrene økte tempoet. 

Vilde holdt henne hardere, som om hun var redd for at Eva skulle stoppe. Ingen grunn til bekymring, for dette var så  _ hett _ . Eva elsket å få Vilde til å få det godt. Et sted inni Vilde begynte en svak pulsering, og snart knep hun ukontrollert om Evas fingre mens kroppen hennes ristet. Lydene hun lagde var så sexy, og Eva kjente det hvor vått det var mellom hennes egne bein. Så datt Vilde litt sammen, andpusten, og Eva kjente rykningene på innsiden, der fingrene hennes rolig masserte til Vilde pustet normalt igjen. De byttet plass, og det var hot å tenke på at Vilde sikkert kunne kjenne smaken av seg selv da de kysset hverandre. Vildes hånd masserte Evas ene bryst sakte. Eva kjente spenningen stige igjen da Vilde lot fingrene gli over magen hennes og ned mot musa.

Vilde kysset Eva nedover halsen, dro hånda oppover låret hennes. Eva var så utrolig klar, hun hvisket stille – Jeg vil kjenne fingrene dine inni meg.

Vilde smilte til henne, og kysset henne. Eva klarte ikke å holde tilbake et stønn da fingrene gled inn. Eva klarte ikke være stille, og Vilde bare smålo. Latteren hennes var hes og varm og Eva kunne se at Vilde likte dette like godt som hun gjorde. Vel, nesten, i alle fall. 

Vilde gikk ned på kne, mens hun fortsatt hadde fingeren inni Eva. Eva hadde ikke helt våget å håpe på noe sånt, men så la Vilde tunga på klitten hennes, begynte å slikke henne, og  _ herregud, så godt! _ Eva måtte kjempe for å ikke rykke i hele kroppen. Hun var ikke langt unna orgasme nå, hun kunne kjenne den varme følelsen og bølgene som jaget gjennom kroppen hennes.

Vilde dro fingrene inn og ut, mens hun masserte og slikket. 

– Mm… Liker du det der bak? spurte hun. 

Eva følte det som om hun rødmet over hele kroppen da hun nikket. – Mm… jah!

Så snek Vilde en finger inn i rumpehullet hennes, bare så vidt innenfor åpningen, lett masserende. Tungen hennes jobbet for fullt nå, og hun hadde tre fingre inni Eva. Følelsen var overveldende. Eva kjente hvordan hjernen sluttet å jobbe fullstendig idet alt bare handlet om følelsene som bygget seg opp inni henne. 

På en måte var det fortsatt som om hun ikke kunne fatte det — Vilde var her, og dette var  _ ekte _ . 

Fingrene til Vilde jaget ut og inn av henne som et stempel. Eva kunne ikke klare å holde igjen mer, hun lot seg rive med. Hun stønnet høyere og høyere, hoftene hennes rykket og hun kjente saftene renne ut av seg og nedover ansiktet til Vilde. Eva gned seg mot munnen hennes og stønnet så høyt at hun nesten skvatt selv. Eva strammet mot fingrene Vilde hadde inni henne og så eksploderte kroppen hennes i den største og mest intense orgasme hun noensinne hadde kjent. “Ååååååååååh Vilde …“ stønnet hun, og hun trodde aldri rykningene i kroppen hennes skulle slutte. 

Etterpå ble de begge liggende utmattet på senga. Eva følte seg døsig og tilfreds. 

– Fy faen, det var godt, mumlet hun. Hun kunne ikke la være.

– Jah, hvisket Vilde. Hun smilte fornøyd. – Jeg digger hvordan du viser med hele deg hva du liker. Det gjør det hele enklere.

Eva lo. – Det gjør i grunnen du også.

Hun kysset Vilde forsiktig, og lurte på hva dette betydde. Var dette bare nok en uhøytidelig runde i senga, eller noe mer? Hadde de fått sagt alt det de trengte å si, denne gangen? Hun våget ikke helt å spørre. 

Selv hadde hun vært ganske tydelig på hva hun følte, så Vilde måtte jo forstå det. 

Men hvorfor sa Vilde ingenting mer nå?

– Kan vi sove i samme seng i kveld, også? spurte Vilde bare.

– Klart det, smilte Eva. – Jeg må jo passe på at du holder varmen.

– Ja, det er sant. 

Vilde klukket en liten latter og pustet ut, som om hun var tilfreds. Eva krøp inntil henne under dyna og lot fingrene gli over det silkemyke håret hennes. Eva kunne ikke helt fatte det, men dette måtte jo være virkelig? Jo, det var virkelig. Hun og Vilde lå her, sammen. Hun presset kinnet mot den kjølige puta. Dyna var varm og myk rundt dem begge, som en sky. 

Eva lukket øynene og kjente lukta av Vildes hud, kjente hvordan det roet ned noe av uroen i henne. Hun kunne ikke vær helt sikker på hva de to hadde, men  _ noe _ var det, i det minste. De likte hverandre, begge to, og det var en god start. Hun dro Vilde nærmere og sugde til seg varmen fra kroppen hennes. Varme og mørke omsluttet henne og hun kjente sakte, men sikkert hvordan søvnen overmannet henne. 


	6. Hva er det du vil, da?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva og Vilde har en fin morgen. De får en overraskelse til frokosten. Eva vet hva hun vil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei, dette ble visst en veldig kjapp, lettbeint og impulsiv ting! Jeg tror jammen jeg aldri har postet kapitler så tett før. Men jeg hadde det veldig kjekt mens jeg holdt på å skrive og redigere, det må jeg bare si. Jeg er veldig glad for alle som tar seg tid til å lese og komme med tilbakemeldinger! Og @amfelia har vært en enorm hjelp med å betalese, kommentarene har vært gull verdt, tusen tusen takk! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Jeg er kanskje ikke så god til å komme med advarsler, men det blir litt smut, her også. Bare bittelitt.
> 
> Håper det faller i smak! :)

Da Eva våknet var hun omsluttet av varmen fra Vilde, og hun var så tissetrengt at hun holdt på å sprenge. Hun hadde ikke lyst til å stå opp. Ikke faen.

Dette var den siste natta i hytta og kanskje den siste sjansen hun hadde til å ligge sånn, tett inntil Vilde (hvis de ikke bare kunne fortsatte, da, det virket jo som om Vilde likte det, hun også?). Vildes varme kropp presset mot hennes og Eva kunne kjenne den varme pusten hennes mot halsen.

Eva begynte å bli smertelig klar over at dette var mer enn et lite crush. Greit nok, hun visste at hun kanskje burde beskytte seg selv og følelsene sine, men dette var ikke noe hun kunne stikke av fra. Hun likte Vilde. Hun likte Vilde så mye at det nesten gjorde vondt.

Det hadde alltid vært ting i veien som gjorde at hun nærmest ikke kunne tillate seg å føle noe som helst. De hadde begge vært sammen med andre på hver sin kant og Eva hadde dyttet vekk enhver antydning til følelser. Dessuten hadde hun trodd at Vilde ikke ville noe. Nå trengte hun strengt tatt ikke å gjøre det lenger, og hun tvilte faktisk på om hun var istand til det, også. Følelsene var for overveldende. Det eneste Eva ville, var å borre seg inn mot Vilde og bli der.

Hun måtte fortsatt skikkelig på do, så hun dro seg forsiktig ut av armene til Vilde. Vilde kom med en protesterende lyd og strakte seg etter henne i søvne. Vel, Eva, likte å tenke at det var etter henne, men det kunne jo like gjerne være noe Vilde drømte. Eva så vekk fra Vildes sovende ansikt og de mørke øyevippene mot kinnene, og listet seg ut på toalettet. På vei tilbake til rommet håpet hun at hun kunne legge seg i de varme armene til Vilde, igjen, og takk og lov; Vilde sov fremdeles. Eller i alle fall nesten.

– Hei, sa Vilde i halvsøvne, fortsatt med øynene lukket idet hun foldet seg rundt Eva som et dovendyr, eller kanskje en panda. Hendene hennes klamret seg fast og var overalt, samtidig. 

Det var litt mye, egentlig. Eva prøvde å minne seg selv på at de to bare var venner som kanskje var interessert i noe mer, men ingenting var sagt eller bestemt, og hun skulle ta det hele veldig langsomt og forsiktig. Gjøre alt rett. Hun måtte det. Det var bare det at kroppen hennes ikke var helt med på dette med langsomt og forsiktig. 

Vilde stønnet lavt i øret hennes og ei skjelving gikk gjennom henne.  _ Føkk. _

– Vilde, sa Eva, eller det var mer som et sukk, men,  _ herregud _ , kroppen til Vilde var så varm og hendene hennes var overalt, og det var rett og slett for mye. Hun presset seg inntil Vilde, som var varm, og naken, og  _ shit _ , hånda til Vilde hadde funnet veien mellom beina hennes igjen. – Fy faen, åh…

– Godt? spurte Vilde, og føkk, ja, det var mer enn godt, og Eva var våt og klar og fingrene til Vilde var akkurat der hun trengte dem, og hva var egentlig vitsen med å ta ting langsomt? Hun kunne ikke komme på en eneste god grunn til å ikke gi seg hen til det her. 

– Ja…

De kysset, og Eva forsvant helt i kysset og i lynnedslagene som gikk gjennom kroppen. Hun lot hånda gli gjennom Vildes hår mens kysset ble mer og mer intenst og fingrene til Vilde gjorde henne helt vill. 

Brått ble de avbrutt av et bank på døra. Øynene deres møttes.

– Er dere klare for frokost? spurte Isak fra den andre siden.

– Ja da, snart! ropte Eva. Hun måtte smile mellom pustene. – Han har i alle fall lært seg å banke på, mumlet hun.

– Hm? sa Vilde forvirret. 

– Åh, ingenting. 

Eva dro Vilde nærmere igjen, møtte bevegelsene hennes med hoftene. Hun var så kåt, hun ville dette så mye, og det var ingen vei tilbake. Hele kroppen hennes spente seg og Eva kom, skjelvende og med et langtrukkent stønn. 

Vilde lo litt, som om hun hadde vunnet en seier. – God morgen. 

– Morn, pustet Eva. Hun la seg på siden inntil Vilde og holdt rundt henne. Vilde la hodet mot skulderen hennes og Eva kunne kjenne pusten hennes mot halsen. Vilde kysset henne igjen, først på kinnet, så på halsen. Eva svarte med å stryke henne forsiktig over magen. 

– Jeg tullet ikke i går, Eva, jeg har hatt lyst til dette så lenge, hvisket Vilde, og Eva løftet opp haken hennes og kysset henne igjen. Vilde gav en svak stønnelyd og Eva presset henne nærmere seg. Eva strøk henne nedover armen, på hoftene og ned til skrittet. Eva lot hånda gli langsomt mellom beina på Vilde. – Jeg også, lot hun slippe ut. 

Vilde la seg på ryggen, og Eva lente seg over henne og kysset henne på nytt mens hånda sakte beveget seg over det våte kjønnet hennes. Vilde stønnet. Høyere denne gangen. Eva lot en finger gli mellom leppene hennes. Først lett over klitten hennes, så nedover. Vilde var veldig våt og pustet og stønnet da Eva lot to fingre gli inn i henne. Håndflaten presset mot klitten hennes, og samtidig beveget Eva fingrene inn og ut. Pusten til Vilde ble tyngre og den ble avbrutt av høye stønn. Eva tok ut fingrene og strøk henne over klitten igjen. 

– Mm… mer… sukket Vilde. – Mer press.

Og, vel. Eva protesterte ikke. Hun presset fingrene inn samtidig som hun tok det ene brystet til Vilde og kysset det. Hun lot tunga gli over den harde brystvorten og bet lett i den. Vilde stønnet og presset underlivet mot Eva og hånda hennes.

Eva fortsatte å stemple fingrene inni henne, og tenkte et øyeblikk, at  _ shit _ , hun hadde hatt flaks og fått Vilde til å komme to ganger allerede, og en tredje gang var kanskje litt vel optimistisk, men det snodige var at Vilde virket mer enn klar. Hun knyttet nevene mens hun holdt i lakenet. – Åh, herregud, ikke stopp! nærmest tryglet hun. Eva lot fingrene finne punktet som fikk Vilde til å vri seg som mest og masserte det. Vilde pustet raskere og raskere. Stønnet. Igjen og igjen. Hun stivnet, og kom, og det var så hot, spesielt da Vilde stønnet navnet hennes, igjen og igjen. Hele kroppen hennes spente seg, hun hadde små svetteperler på pannen og hun pustet hardt.

– Wow, Eva sa til slutt, og følte seg doven og nesten dopet av godfølelsen som spredte seg i kroppen. 

Vilde kysset henne på kinnet og Eva kunne føle at hun smilte. – Ja, wow. 

Eva løftet hodet litt og de så på hverandre. – Dette er på riktig, ikke sant? spurte hun, og følte seg litt dum med det samme. 

Vilde flettet fingrene inn i håret hennes og studerte ansiktet hennes når hun svarte: – Så klart det er på riktig, hva mener du? 

Eva følte det som hun holdt pusten, men hun måtte si det. – Det er bare… Jeg vil ikke bare hooke med deg igjen og igjen, og så bare late som ingenting etterpå. Jeg vil ikke late som lenger. 

Vilde så alvorlig på  henne. – Hva er det du vil, da?

Eva tenkte seg om. – Jeg har fått høre noen ganger at jeg liksom ikke virker å ha mine egne meninger om ting.

– Det er jo ikke sant, da!

– Nei. Det er ikke det, sa Eva, lettet over at Vilde forsto. – Og det skal det ikke bli, heller! Jeg vil finne ut mine egne meninger og si det. Si hva jeg mener. 

Vilde holdt blikket hennes, ventet. 

Eva trakk pusten. – Jeg vil ha deg, Vilde, hvisket hun. – Jeg vil kysse deg igjen og igjen. Og ikke late som mer i det hele tatt. Kan jeg det?

Øynene til Vilde smilte. – Du kan det.

Hun dro Eva inntil seg og holdt henne tett, tett. – Jeg… Jeg håper du skjønner at jeg vil dette, også, Eva? Med deg? 

– Ja? Helt sikkert?

– Ja. Du er sammen med  _ meg  _ nå, sa hun og det var en ny stahet i stemmen hennes. Hun strøk en hårlokk vekk fra pannen til Eva. – Ikke Jonas. Ikke Chris. Og ikke noen andre. Vel, hvis du vil, da. Så er det du og jeg nå. 

Eva måtte le litt. – Ja, jeg vil det. Du og jeg.

– Bra, sa Vilde, klemte armene rundt henne og lukket øynene. Hun gjespet. – Du og jeg.

Eva kroet seg inntil Vilde og nærmest boblet over av glede og forventning. Hun prøvde å roe seg og slappe av litt, men det gikk ikke. Tanker og følelser bare spant i hodet på henne.  _ Fy faen _ , dette skjedde virkelig, og  _ herregud _ , så glad hun var i Vilde. Hun elsket Vilde.

Hun kunne ikke si det høyt, kanskje. Ikke ennå. Det var for tidlig.

Men bare ei stund senere, da det begynte å lysne av dag ute og de satt ved frokostbordet sammen med Isak og Even, bøyde Vilde seg tett inntil og hvisket, så bare hun kunne høre:

– Eva, jeg tror jeg elsker deg.

Øynene hennes glitret som stjerner og pusten hennes var varm mot øret og hun luktet kaffe og bacon og kanskje var det ikke for tidlig, likevel. Før Eva rakk å tenke seg om slo hun armene rundt Vilde, satte seg på fanget hennes og kysset pusten ut av henne. 

– Jeg tror jeg elsker deg også.

De lo, og kysset igjen. Og igjen. Og når de endelig trakk seg fra hverandre og så opp, satt Isak og Even og stirret på dem.

– Whoah, jeg visste at bålpanna var en god ide, sa Isak og gliste over kaffekoppen. – Vi er bare  _ best  _ på å matchmake, Even.

Eva stirret på han. Hun måtte være litt omtåket av kyssene, for hun skjønte ikke riktig hva han snakket om. – Matchmake?

Isak bare fortsatte å glise mens Even så litt skyldig ut. 

– Vi måtte jo hjelpe dere litt på veien, sa Isak og trakk på skuldrene med dårlig skjult stolthet. – Dere har jo sikla på hverandre i evigheter, det var på tide dere gjorde noe med det. 

_ What?  _ Eva holdt Vilde tettere. Isak’s ord snudde alt på hodet, og hun trengte å kjenne varmen og nærheten med Vilde; være sikker på at hun ikke mistet bakkekontakten helt. 

– Vi gjorde ikke så mye, egentlig, sa Even. Han dro hånda gjennom håret, og lente seg inntil Isak, som for å finne støtte. – Bare passet på at dere fikk tid sammen. Og vin. Og sånn. 

– Det var veldig underholdende, da, sa Isak. Han gav Even et kyss på kinnet. – Nå føler jeg meg 100 % uthvilt og klar til å komme tilbake til hverdagen. 

– Samme her, gliste Even. – Dette var veldig… inspirerende.

Eva stirret på dem. Så møtte hun Vildes blikk. – Jeg… Var du klar over det her?

Vilde ristet på hodet. Øynene hennes var store. Så begynte det å rykke i munnviken. – Men det er litt morsomt, da, lo hun. 

Eva måtte le, hun også. Latteren boblet gjennom henne. – Ja, herregud. Og jeg kan jo ikke akkurat klage på resultatet!

– Ikke jeg heller, lo Vilde. Øynene hennes glitret og smilet hennes skinte og Eva kunne ikke holde sitt eget smil tilbake. 

_ Herregud _ , som hun elsket Vilde. Og  _ fy faen _ , dette var vilt.

Eva og Vilde bare holdt rundt hverandre og Eva kjente hvordan latteren boblet opp i henne, som bobler i et champagneglass. Latteren hennes blandet seg med Vilde sin myke, fine latter og gjorde at Eva måtte le enda mer. Guttenes dypere latter blandet seg med deres, og til slutt satt de der alle fire og lo til tårene trillet og magene gjorde vondt. 

Ikke så rart, det hele var ganske latterlig, i grunnen. Og fantastisk. 

Eva så på de smilende ansiktene rundt seg, kjente den varme armen til Vilde rundt kroppen og pustet inn duften av varm hud, nyvasket hår, frokost og kaffe, og kjente seg fullt ut levende. 

Vilde lente seg nærmere og strøk leppene lett mot kinnet hennes, og selv den lette berøringen sendte skjelvinger gjennom Eva. – Du og jeg, hvisket hun, fortsatt smilende – ikke sant?

– Du og jeg, hvisket Eva, og Vilde strøk munnen langs kjeven hennes. Så var leppene hennes mot Evas, og det var som om alt annet forsvant. Eva trakk Vilde nærmere og kysset henne forsiktig og varsomt, men med en ulmende hete.  _ Du og jeg. _

Eva lot armene omfavne Vilde og klemte henne tett, tett. Glede og forventning raste gjennom kroppen Det var fortsatt tidlig, dette, og nytt og ukjent, og de visste ingenting om alt som ville skje framover, men Eva visste en ting. Hun hadde fått en begynnelse, og akkurat nå var det akkurat det hun ville ha.

 

SLUTT

 


End file.
